Leyenda Lunar
by LiritAgnes
Summary: Vive la Leyenda. Leyenda Lunar continuación de Luz de Luna. Jacob x Leah
1. Trailer

_**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Cuando el amor es más fuerte…** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°_

Jacob mira a Leah sobre la camilla y suspira, toma su mano y besa su dorso.

\- Te pondrás bien – susurró acostando su cabeza en la almohada a un lado de ella – esperaré cuanto sea a que despiertes.

.

.

\- ¡Tia Leah! – Susurró Renesme tirándose sobre la cama y abrazando con ternura el cuello de Leah - ¡qué bueno que despertó!

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Cuando se lloran perdidas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Todo el mundo viste de negro, se escuchan los llantos de la familia, madres sufriendo, amigos aguantando las lagrimas. El sacerdote continúa leyendo el salmo antes de que los ataúdes comenzaran a bajar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tierra.

.

.

\- No habrá boda – declaró Sue mirando a su hija con pena – no puedo casarme si mi hijo no regresa… necesito a Seth a mi lado ese día… hasta entonces no hay matrimonio.

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° El destino se encarga de hacer que sonrías de nuevo… °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°  
**_

.

\- ¡Lee! – gritó él abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella. Leah reí feliz de volver a verlo, realmente lo había extrañado.

\- Taylor… - susurró ella antes de que él plantara un beso en sus labios.

.

.

\- Es tu cumpleaños Jacob – dijo Bella sacando de su espalda un pequeño pastel con una sola vela al centro – creo que mereces un poco de torta.

.

.

\- Te amo – Jacob la mira directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía, ella simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar…. Luego toma su cuello y la acerca a él para besarla, no puede evitar gemir al sentir su sabor…

.

.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Seth a Taylor, él mira a la mujer que estaba de espaldas, la reconoce inmediatamente.

\- Ella es Loreto, amiga nuestra – responde él, Seth asiente sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, de pronto las ganas de conocerla en persona se hicieron apremiantes.

\- Preséntamela – su frase salió mas como una orden que como pregunta. Taylor solo asiente…

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Sorpresas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

\- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó Jacob – no me jodas, no puede ser que se quede en la reserva.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Embry con curiosidad – no nos vendría mal un kinesiólogo.

\- ¡A quien le importa eso! – volvió a gritar… Quil se acerca a ellos y ve a Jacob temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Apuesto a que ya se entero que Taylor se muda a la Push – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Embry haciendo lo mismo asiente.

.

.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Leah a Taylor, él estaba sudando y con rostro de enfermo - ¿Taylor?

\- No lo sé… me siento enfermo… creo que me dará la gripe – Leah lo mira con preocupación.

\- Vamos a casa, te quedaras conmigo esta noche – declara ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

.

.

Leah comenzó a desesperarse, no podía hacerlo… por más que lo intentaba no podía…

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntó a sí misma – mierda… ¿Por qué no me transformo?

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Nuevos enemigos °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°  
**_

.

Las calles de Forks están oscuras, acaba de anochecer y ya toda la gente ha vuelto a sus casas. Solamente una joven camina con rapidez, cierra su chaqueta intentando resguardarse del frio… un sonido se escucha y ella se detiene asustada… una sombra la golpea con fuerza haciéndola chocar contra una pared… lo último que ve antes de hundirse en la oscuridad son un par de ojos borgoña mirándola con hambre.

.

.

Edward mira a Carlise con preocupación, toda la familia Cullen reunida se mantenía en completo silencio a la espera.

\- Hoy intentaron atacarme – dice Carlisle.

\- Las muertes en Seattle y Forks han aumentado, todos sabemos que es el asesino – comentó Jasper después de un momento de silencio – tenemos que hacer algo.

\- ¿Carlisle que vas a hacer? – preguntó Esme con preocupación mirando a su esposo, todos dejaron de discutir volteándose a verlo.

\- Llamaré a los Volturi…

.

.

Nahuel agacha la cabeza apenado, toma la mano de Nessie con mas fuera que antes, ella lo mira con cariño.

\- Lo siento tanto – susurra, todos los Cullen lo miran con comprensión – todo es mi culpa… nunca debí quedarme con ustedes…

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Perdidas imposibles de olvidar…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Leah mira a Carlisle y luego al sobre que él sostenía en sus manos. Ella negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿En qué momento?

\- Carlisle – susurró ella mirando sus ojos miel - ¿Cómo…?

\- Eres humana nuevamente…

.

.

Leah mira la cama donde yace Jacob herido, ella llora por primera vez desde que comenzó a perderlo todo, llora porque no puede soportar el dolor. Nunca lloraba y ahora era necesario, porque si no lo hacia se rompería en miles de pedazos y no quedaría nada de ella para cuando él despertara… necesitaba llorar… llorar la muerte de ellos…

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Una nueva batalla unirá lobos y vampiros…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Todo están reunidos, con un fuerte sentimiento de dejavú en sus corazones, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, no esperarían que la batalla fuera a ellos, ellos irían a la batalla.

\- Partiremos al amanecer – dijo Sam, ambas manadas asintieron.

.

.

Los Cullen se prepararon, a su lado los lobos gruñían entusiasmados. Estaban listos.

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Forjando a su vez la unión de dos almas…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

.

Leah lo miraba a los ojos mientras pronunciaba sus líneas, él no dejaba de sonreír.

.

 _._

Los enemigos corrían para atacarlos. Edward tomo la mano de Bella mientras esperaban… Jacob salió de las sombras con Leah a su lado…

.

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Todo se decidirá ahora…°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _._

Emmet comenzó a correr para atacar siendo seguido de Jasper y Carlisle… se escuchó un sonido atronador cuando ambos bandos se encontraron. La batalla comenzó.

.

.

 _ **Vive la leyenda.**_

 _ **LEYENDA LUNAR.**_

 ** _Continuación Luz de Luna._**

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ ** _ESTRENO_** _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ ** _13 Octubre 2015._** _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_ _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_

 _ **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°**_


	2. Chapter 1

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA =D xD**_

* * *

 **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** ** **CHAPTER 1:**** **La espera después del caos** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

 **Jacob POV**

Salí de mi habitación y miré hacia el pasillo. Genial, sin moros en la costa. Me moví sigilosamente intentando meter la menor cantidad de ruido posible, esa sería la única forma en la que podría salir sin ser visto. Con cuidado llegué hasta el living y puse mi mano sobre la manilla. Una sensación de poder y orgullo hacia mí mismo me embarga al pensar que era la primera vez que lograba hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – cerré mis ojos con pesar y sentí como mis hombros querían bajar a una posición de decepción máxima. Mierda, y tan cerca que estuve.

\- Como si no lo supieras – respondí girándome. Allí, sobre su trono motorizado estaba Billy, mirándome poco feliz. Y no lo podía culpar, había intentado escapar. Otra vez.

\- ¿No crees que decirle hola a tu padre sería un gesto bonito? – más bonito sería que dejara de intentar retenerme más tiempo del necesario en la casa. Esa es la razón del porqué entró por pocos minutos y evitó encontrarlo, de lo contrario mi visita se transforma en una charla de horas, más bien un sermón de horas eternas e interminables. Y eso es demasiado tiempo lejos...

\- Hola – dije y me giré con rapidez.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – el grito de Billy me detuvo. Doble mierda – te quiero en la mesa ahora mismo jovencito.

\- Pero Billy… - cerré la boca al notar que estaba enojado, me paré derecho cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Me estaba encabronando, quería irme ahora.

\- Nada de peros… aun soy tu padre y tu aun eres menor de edad.

\- No por mucho tiempo – lo enfrente arrepintiéndome al instante, su semblante se hizo tan duro que dio miedo. Juraria que si hubiese podido me tira la silla por la cabeza.

\- A la mesa. Ahora – gruñí dirigiéndome a la estúpida mesa. Noté entonces que había comida encima. Mi mente me dijo que no tenía hambre, pero mi estómago no estuvo de acuerdo y reclamó. Sonoramente – come.

No dije nada, simplemente comencé a engullir la montaña de comida frente a mí. Le habría dicho que estaba exquisito, pero no estábamos en buenos términos así que mantuve mi boca ocupada comiendo. Entendía que estuviera enojado porque llevaba varios días sin aparecer por la casa, y cuando lo hacía solía pasar desapercibido, al menos cuando entraba, porque cuando intentaba salir rápidamente y volver al sitio donde quería estar...

Billy paseaba su vista entre su café y yo, jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo. Tuve ganas de escapar, tenía ese tic nervioso que solo hace cuando quiere hablar de algo serio y sabe que habrá problemas por simplemente abrir la boca… y para peor era algo que usualmente tomaba más tiempo del que realmente tenía.

Definitivamente no quiero una conversación así.

Cuando el último pedazo de hot cake entraba a mi boca pensé que no diría nada. Pero a Billy se le ocurrió respirar profundo y comenzar a hablar.

\- Los ancianos están preocupados – hombre, toda frase comenzada, terminada o que contuviese la oración "los ancianos" era un maldito problema para mí – han pasado dos semanas…

\- Una semana y seis días – " _y siete horas, 15 minutos"_ especifiqué, claro que lo último quedó solo para mi, si Billy supiera lo específico de mi conteo me miraría asustado, luego tomaría el teléfono pidiendo hora a algún psicólogo alegando un diagnóstico como estrés post-traumático o alguna mierda así.

\- El tema es que ha pasado tiempo y tú no has hecho tu papel de alfa - rodé mis ojos, este era un tema viejo.

\- Sam lo está haciendo bastante bien solo – exclamé levantándome del asiento, miré la hora 10.10 de la mañana. Pero para mí parecían las diez de la noche, maldita sea, estar lejos durante mucho tiempo me pone demasiado ansioso.

\- Hay dos manadas en la reserva Jacob, y la tuya casi no existe – arrugué mi ceño ante eso. Tenía razón, mi manada había disminuido a la mitad y personalmente mis ganas de ser alfa eran equivalentes a las ganas que tenía de quedarme a conversar. Nulas.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema papá? No hay peligros, los Volturi se destruyeron quedando dos vampiros que son casi amigos de nosotros, los Cullen no son un riesgo y hay lobos suficientes con Sam para que dejen de joderme con el temita del deber alfa.

\- Pero Jake…

\- Me voy.

\- Jacob – me detuvo a un paso de llegar a la puerta, escuché la silla de ruedas moverse – hijo, yo sé que estás preocupado, sé que no tienes cabeza para nada más y se que el consejo de anciano es un dolor en el trasero, no te digo que vuelvas a patrullar, pero si tan solo vinieras un poco más a la reserva, si Quil y Embry vigilarán alguna veces… si la trajeran aquí…

\- Eso está fuera de discusión – dije girandome. Billy asintió, de pronto estaba más cansado que antes, no supe si era su propio agotamiento o solo el reflejo del mío.

\- Lo sé – dijo. Por un instante me sentí mal, estaba siendo demasiado duro con Billy y él me había apoyado en todo.

\- Mira… vendré más seguido y hablaré con el par de idiotas ¿te parece? Pero el trasladarla ni siquiera es un tema y me importa una mierda lo que diga el consejo – soltó un suspiró resignado.

\- Hecho – contestó ofreciéndome la mano, la tomé sin dudarlo, la sonrisa mutua fue inevitable mientras agitamos nuestras manos unidas. Mis ojos se fueron inconscientemente al reloj, 10.45 a.m.

Tiempo de irse.

\- Nos veremos a la noche, vendré a cenar – le dije a Billy antes de salir. Pude escuchar su risa dentro de la casa.

Un poco más tranquilo conmigo mismo me interné en el bosque, sin demora me quité los pantalones y entré en fase. Inmediatamente comencé mi carrera hacia la casa de los Cullen. Demonios, quería verla de manera desesperada.

Era extraño, pero mi percepción sobre el amor había cambiado desde la batalla. Si, suena cursi y muchas veces me doy vergüenza, pero hay que ser sinceros. Cuando estuvo lejos de mi en otra ciudad fue horrible, pero cuando la sostuve en mis brazos sin vida, sin que su corazón latiera ni que sus pulmones funcionaran… fue… equivalente a morir. Nunca he muerto, lo más grave que estuve fue aquella vez en que me atacó un neófito en la batalla contra Victoria, el dolor fue horrible, pero nada se podía comparar con lo que sentí cuando creí que Leah estaba muerta. Era peor que morir, era como desaparecer, dicen que al morir uno deja de sufrir, el descanso eterno. Bueno, yo de descanso no tuve nada, así que tenía que ser algo peor que eso, era como caer al quinto infierno, o una mierda parecida. Era mucho, mucho peor que morir porque nada podía doler tanto, dejarte profundamente vacío, y aún así seguir respirando.

Antes si estaba lejos de Leah mi pecho escocía, mi cabeza palpitaba y mi humor era de perros. Literalmente. Ahora… el malestar se expandía a mi piel, pulmones, hígado, riñones, intestinos, estómago y todas las porquerías que tengo dentro. Y, aunque suene del siglo pasado, verla me tranquiliza, me quita las molestias, me hace sonreír completamente, y todo eso típico de películas para chicas. Era casi como si ella tuviese el control remoto y fuese la única capaz de presionar los botones necesarios para hacerme sentir bien.

Así que, si, era extraño. Pero la sensación de calma que me llena con el simple hecho de verla es gratificante.

En uno de mis momentos pensativos, que últimamente eran muchos, comparé lo que me pasa con la imprimación de Sam, o de Quil… me estremecí al notar que la similitud era demasiada, la misma ansiedad al no tenerla cerca, la misma felicidad al mirarla, el mismo instinto protector a dúo con el asesino. La única diferencia era la disposición, si Claire quisiese a Quil solamente como amigo, él estaría en esa categoría por el resto de su vida. Yo no, para mi Leah es la mujer de mi vida, la quiero como madre de mis hijos, abuela de mis nietos, quiero a Seth como mi cuñado y a Sue como suegra.

La amistad para mí no es suficiente. Ya no.

Aunque siendo sincero creo que nunca lo fue, como amigos éramos nada, éramos menos que eso. No servimos para ser amigos. Yo quiero todo de ella, y quiero entregarle todo de mi. ¿Es mi idea o eso sonó demasiado como a Edward?

Sin pensarlo salté el tronco de un árbol que había en mi camino. Sonreí, el recorrido lo había hecho tantas veces que ya no necesitaba tener mis ojos atentos, mis instintos sabían que hacer sin necesitarme. Últimamente había hecho demasiadas veces el mismo trayecto, de mi casa a la casa de los Cullen, donde estaba ella. muchas veces he pensado en quedarme a su lado las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana… pero no podía, a mi padre le daría un infarto y creo que hasta me quitaria el apellido, también debía pensar en él. Se que sin su ayuda me hubiese vuelto loco.

Y como si lo hubiese deseado, mi cruz de llegada se vislumbraba a un par de metros. Las ventanas reflejaban los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes. Mis ojos se fueron inmediatamente al ventanal que daba a la pieza donde se quedaba Leah. Sin despegar mi vista cambie de fase y me vestí. Mis piernas se movieron solas hacia la puerta principal. Antes de llegar Carlisle apareció permitiendo que pase.

\- Buenos días Jacob.

\- Hey Carlisle ¿Como está?, digo ¿cómo estás? – me corregí pensando que sería de mal gusto no preguntar por él primero. Carlisle me miró sonriendo.

\- Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, y ella está igual a como la dejaste – respondió. Mi sonrisa se volvió forzada cuando escuché lo último. Cada vez que salgo de esta casa y retorno tengo la esperanza de que algo bueno ocurra, que su estado cambie… pero no ocurre. Nunca ocurre.

\- Iré… iré a verla – dije desviando mis ojos hacia la escalera, mi cuerpo se llenaba de impotencia, ¿porque ningún cambio? ¿Es que acaso siempre sera asi? Mi ojos luchaban por querer llenarse de lágrimas de desesperación pero no los deje. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro dándole un apretón de fuerza. Pero no fui capaz de elevar mi mirada y darle las gracias, si lo hacia mis ojos ganarían la batalla y las lágrimas saldrían incontrolables. No me podía mostrar como un débil perrito. Aun me queda un poco de ego.

Mientras subía las escaleras vi como Jasper y Alice me seguían con la mirada. Gracias al cielo que no me fijé con atención en ellos, de lo contrario habría visto su lástima y compasión, odiaba que me miraran como si las cosas no fueran a cambiar nunca. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para que la duende de la moda pudiera ver nuestros futuros. Pero no, tenía que ver el de todos menos el de nosotros.

Una vez que estuve frente a la puerta mi piel lo supo inmediatamente, esa sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi columna vertebral y se extendió hacia mis extremidades haciéndome estremecer. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa sincera cuando entré a la habitación. Una vez dentro… todo a mí alrededor se borró, fijándome solo en ella.

Leah.

\- Hola preciosa – dije acercándome a la cama – Billy me entretuvo, por eso la demora, no volverá a suceder – continué. Me puse en la silla a un lado de ella. Tomé su mano y la apreté entre las mías – te extrañé – besé el dorso y apoyé mi mejilla sobre ella. No esperaba una respuesta de su parte porque no la tendría. Pero no por eso dejaba de hablarle, tenía la esperanza de que escuchando el sonido de mi voz ella… despertara. En algun lado escuche que era bueno hablarle a las personas que estaban…que estaban así… como Leah… dormidas, porque así su cerebro funcionaba, como que escuchaban, Rayos no recuerdo cómo era realmente pero era algo bueno,1 siendo asi, si ella escuchaba mi voz, pienso que quizás sea mejor aún, quiero pensar que es así, que mi voz por sobre todas las demás es la que la traerá de vuelta de este sueño en la que está sumida.

Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Esa era una pregunta que me hacía todos los días desde la última vez que vi sus orbes verdes… justo después de… mierda, incluso recordar ese momento me produce náuseas.

Me levanté de la silla y fui hacia el otro lado de la cama, con suavidad me recosté junto a Leah, me giré de costado y la miré. Mientras mis ojos recorrían las facciones que ya conocía de memoria, mi cabeza hizo su rutina diaria. Recordó lo que había pasado.

Hay momentos en tu vida que marcan un antes y un después, tanto para ti como para toda la gente que te rodea. Bueno, ese día fue hace dos semanas atrás, momento en que la batalla se llevó a cabo, cambiando la visión que teníamos de paz, cambiando la historia, los planes futuros, cambiando demasiadas cosas. Y al mismo tiempo quitándonos la vida o la razón de vivir a varios.

Dos días después de la batalla se realizaron los funerales de Collin y Brody. Fue… sencillamente espantoso. Mierda, yo jugué con esos niños. Y saber que ahora no están… consolar a las madres fue difícil, verlas llorar sobre el ataúd cerrado de sus hijos, rogando que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla… que querían a sus hijos de vuelta… simplemente no tengo palabras para describir la opresión y los sentimientos que tuve.

Todo el mundo vestía de negro, las mujeres lloraban, nosotros tragábamos pesado intentando aguantar el nudo que nos apretaba la garganta dificultando el respirar, cuando Embry no pudo hacerlo y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como ríos provocó una reacción en cadena logrando que casi todos lo acompañaran, estando serios y con la frente en alto, pero sin poder evitar llorar. Todos... Menos Sam y yo, él sintiéndose culpable de sus muertes. Las familias de Collin y Brody simplemente lo abrazaron aclarando que nunca le echarán la culpa a él ni a nadie, que era un riesgo conocido, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor, tampoco conmigo, ya que yo también me sentía en parte responsable por ellos. Tenía en mi pecho el dolor de la culpa, sintiendo que les había fallado, el que no estuviesen en mi manada no era excusa para descuidar los, diablos, eran solo unos niños, necesitan ser cuidados por todos.

Las madres quisieron verlos por última vez, pero no estaban en condiciones, sus cuerpos se transformaron en pasas negras con partes verdes… como si se hubieran podrido y luego puesto duro… sencillamente horrible, mierda, si hasta las momias de mil años tienen mejor aspecto. Así que el ataúd estuvo cerrado completamente.

Pasé mis dedos sobre la mejilla de Leah, sintiendo su calor, su suavidad. Mi cuerpo inevitablemente se acurrucó un poco más a su lado, encogiendo mis piernas y mis brazos, apoyé mi frente en su hombro. Respire hondo llenándome de su aroma.

Dios… tenía tantas ganas de que despertara. La extrañaba, su mirada furibunda por las estupideces que hago, su sonrisa cuando la pilló desprevenida, sus bromas, incluso las discusiones. Quería que despertara... pero si lo hacía en este instante traería un tema que no sabía cómo abordar.

Seth.

Ese muchacho simplemente desapareció del mapa el día de la batalla. Se fue… mierda, descuartizó a una decena de vampiros, sacó de cuajo partes de sus cuerpos que eran irreconocibles y repugnantes, yo mismo vi todo eso junto a un montículo de polvo extrañamente ordenado. Asumí que eran los restos de Irina.

F-ue algo más que una carnicería, fue una masacre, luego supe como fue todo, no solo por voz sino también lo vi en la mente de Embry (consulta, porque lo ve en la mente de EMBRy? deberia haberlo visto el tb son la misma manada o no?), el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, Seth se volvió loco de dolor y desesperación ante la imagen de Irina descuartizada, pude sentir como lucho por tratar de salvar sus partes antes de que la quemaran pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, luego todo se volvió rojo de ira y trituro todo a su paso, Embry fue donde el cuando ya no quedaba nada que matar y casi le saca la cabeza, estaba enardecido por el odio, cuando finalmente cobró algo de cordura fue hasta los restos de Irina los junto todos y los quemó el mismo… luego junto las cenizas… Y después… nada. Simplemente nada. Con Quil y Embry intentábamos sentirlo cambiando de fase, pero nunca estaba, o dejaba de ser lobo al sentirnos, o ya nunca era lobo. Ni idea. No se ha comunicado con Sue, la cual no solo está preocupada por el estado de salud de su hija, si no que casi se derrumba cuando supo lo de Seth, a pesar de eso, se mantiene de pie firmemente apoyada en la mano de Charlie. Muchas veces me he preguntado si Seth estará consciente del mundo que dejó atrás, lo más posible es que no tenga idea sobre Leah. Ni sobre Collin, o Brody…

Cristo santo ¿Qué le diré a Leah cuando despierte y pregunte por su hermanito? ¿Cómo la miraré a la cara cuando me recrimine el hecho de que descuide a Seth por proteger a Nessie? ¿Qué podría decirle cuando me culpe porque ella no pudo estar ahí para ayudar y proteger a su hermano? Yo mismo me lo recrimino una y otra vez, sin sentirme culpable por proteger a esa niña a quien amo. Pero sintiéndome culpable por no cuidar de Seth, por no cuidar de Leah, por no cuidar a Collin y Brody… me odio y no me odio, me arrepiento y no me arrepiento.

Bravo por mi alta capacidad de decisión emocional.

Mis ojos recorrieron el perfil de Leah, por la cercanía noté que estaba levemente maquillada. Sonreí sabiendo inmediatamente quien era la culpable de eso.

Nessie.

Dios, esa niña va a hacer que me maten. Si Leah se entera que la maquilla, que la cuida, que le cepilla el cabello … si tan solo se enterase que Renesme se estira a su lado y le lee diferentes cuentos, insistiendo en el cuento de la Bella durmiente, esa niña era la única en sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que me pedía que la besara, " _podría despertar igual que en el cuento"_ era su argumento… para mi era encantadora, pero Leah sería capaz de suicidarse… y antes de eso me cuelga de mis partes nobles. O las corta… espera, eso incluiría irremediablemente a que tendría que tocarme… ok, debo detener esos pensamientos justo allí.

¿En qué pensaba antes de pensar en las manos de Leah sobre… bueno, antes de desviarme? A si, Nessie.

Pequeña mía. Es una mezcla perfecta de lo mejor de cada Cullen, si lo dije, al menos cada Cullen tiene algo bueno, aunque jamás lo admitiría en frente de ellos, y ese algo lo tiene ella. Hermosa como Rosalie, perceptiva como Jasper, graciosa como Emmet, inteligente como si fuese la mezcla de Carlisle y Edward, amorosa como Esme, hiperactiva como Alice e ingeniosa como su madre. Amo a esa niña más de lo que alguna vez amé a Bella, es una sensación de protección, ternura, no es comparable con lo que sentí por Bella alguna vez… es como si fuese mi propia hija. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando veo que viene cada día a cuidar de Leah? Nessie siempre le habla, le da las gracias por ayudarnos, por salvarnos cuando quisieron atacarnos. Por salvarme la vida… sobre todo por lo último.

Con un suspiro cierro mis ojos y dejé que mi mente vagara por los recuerdos.

Una serie de escenas pasaron por mi memoria, pero, como siempre ocurría, todo terminaba con ese momento. Cuando estaba en esa sala blanca teniendo el cuerpo muerto de Leah entre mis brazos, meciéndome y llorando mientras rogaba a los cielos que me devolvieran su vida, si no que me llevaran con ella. Me daba lo mismo dejar de vivir si de esa manera yo terminaría a su lado donde fuera.

Cursi ¿no?

De todas formas, esa sensación de querer desaparecer del mapa provocó que todo a mí alrededor dejará de existir, mi cerebro estaba pendiente de solo una cosa: el cuerpo inmóvil de Leah entre mis brazos. Y entonces algo ocurrió, algo que solamente puedo denominar como milagroso.

Ella despertó.

Sí… maravillosos 30 segundos en los cuales todo lo que pude ver a mi alrededor fueron sus orbes verde esmeralda, esos ojos fijos en mí, sin desviarse en ningún momento, viendo como mis mejillas se mojaban a causa de las lagrimas… 30 segundos… y después cerró sus párpados, lo que casi me provocó un maldito infarto. Si no fuera porque Jasper me tranquilizó a poco de dejarme en un coma yo habría tenido una crisis psicótica.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que yo me calmara lo suficiente y quisiera escuchar a alguien, entonces Carlisle me contó que Leah estaba en coma, y esta vez Jasper no tenía nada que ver. Viva, pero sin poder despertar. Así de simple. Y así se ha mantenido por 13 días diez horas y 46 minutos según el reloj de la pared frente a mi.

Sin darme cuenta mis dedos acariciaban el brazo de Leah. Suave, tibia. Quería sentirla como lo hice esa mañana en el bosque antes de la batalla, tenerla bajo mi cuerpo jadeando, acariciándome. Hombre, quiero besarla. Demasiado. Y más que eso, quiero que me bese, quiero que responda mis caricias. Que muestre esos maravillosos ojos y brillen por mí, quiero… quiero que despierte.

Necesito que despierte.

\- ¿Estará despierta? – escuché la voz de Embry al otro lado de la puerta. Con rapidez me giré de espaldas y mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

\- Si así fuera Jacob habría publicado la noticia en el diario local y estaría saltando en sus manos por toda la reserva – le respondió Quil, escuché como la puerta se abría y entraban.

\- Hablando del diablo – susurró Embry. Intenté mantenerme inmóvil y no fruncir el ceño. O golpearlo.

\- Como si fuese una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, tiene su trasero fundido a esa cama – Embry soltó una risa ahogada, escuché con claridad cómo se movían hacia mi lado contrario, sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas, luego crujidos. Y silencio. Estuve tentado de abrir mis ojos y hablar, pero no lo hice, simplemente me quedé escuchando a mi alrededor, el sonido de 4 corazones latiendo, respiraciones arrítmicas… me sentí tranquilo, y no podía negar que también estaba feliz.

Leah siempre decía que no era querida en la reserva, y la mayoría del tiempo así era. Pero en su tiempo de bella durmiente había tenido muchas visitas. Sam y Emily venían al menos una vez al día, no se quedaban mucho tiempo pero era obligación su visita. El par de idiotas cerca mío también venían a diario, se quedaban tal y como ahora, en completo silencio al menos por una a dos horas, algunas veces intercambiaban palabras, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran para Leah. Incluso Jared y Paul se dejaban caer para ver cómo estaba, y si no podían venir encontraban la forma de preguntarle a alguien sobre su estado.

Ni siquiera debería hablar sobre Sue, su hijo estaba perdido y su hija en coma. Sue preguntaba por Seth cada vez que alguno de los patrulleros venía por estos lados, pero últimamente ya no lo hacía, solo necesitaba una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza negativa de parte de los lobos para saber que aun no se sabían nada de Seth, en cuanto al estado de Leah, Carlisle religiosamente todos los días le da un informe de su estado, ella solo escucha atenta cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo y asintiendo. Los Cullen habían habilitado un cuarto para ella, en la cual se quedaba con Charlie las veces que él no estaba con guardia en la estación de policía. Billy también venía con regularidad acompañado del viejo Ateara.

Los Cullen habían sido los mejores desde que todo ocurrió. La cuidaban, Carlisle la atendía junto con Edward las 24 horas del día, por primera vez agradecí que fueran vampiros y que no necesitan dormir. Nessie la acompañaba, Esme, Bella, Alice, e incluso Rosalie… aunque claro, esta última yo nunca la había visto entrar a la habitación. Fue un comentario de Sam el que me avisó. Según él, un día vino de improviso y sin Emily, cuando entró al cuarto Rosalie estaba sentada a un lado de la cama mirando a Leah con preocupación. Desapareció con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Leah no lo creerá cuando despierte… tiene demasiado metido en su terca cabeza que nadie la quiere, y aunque tiene motivos, la realidad no es tan así. Como dicen: en la cárcel y en la enfermedad se ven los amigos. Y ella tenía varios. Que por lo tanto eran mis amigos.

Incluido el idiota de Paul… y Sam…

En resumen: Leah era querida… pero no muy soportada… bien, definitivamente no era soportada.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya – la voz de Quil me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

\- Sip, creo que vendría siendo hora de que despiertes ¿no crees? – Oh…le están hablando a Leah.

\- Me encantaría poder dormir tanto como ella.

\- Se me aplanaría el trasero – dijo Embry de vuelta, apreté mi mandíbula intentando no reír – deja la pésima actuación Jacob, sabemos que no duermes.

\- Mierda, y yo que pensaba postularme a un Oscar.

\- Tu actuación durmiendo es horrible, mejor postúlate a los premios Razzies – abrí mis ojos, pero no me moví de mi sitio.

\- No deberías preocuparte Embry – él me miró confundido – no tienes trasero que se te aplane – Quil rió fuerte para solo taparse la boca ahogando la carcajada.

\- No deberías estar tan atento al tamaño de mi trasero Jacob, pensaré que te gusto.

\- Naa – respondí – no quiero problemas con Quil.

\- No me metan a mí, yo estoy tranquilo por estos lados –con Embry sonreímos para luego sumarnos al cómodo silencio.

Yo sabía que pensaban porque yo tenía lo mismo dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Ya era demasiado tiempo, y yo estaba asustado a muerte. ¿Qué pasaba si no volvía a despertar? ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a…? Cristo, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en esa posibilidad. Verlo por tercera vez me mataría. No podría soportarlo.

\- Se ve pacífica así – comentó Quil mirándola.

\- Dejará de ser pacífica cuando se entere que Ness la maquilla – asentí al comentario de Embry. Aun no me acostumbraba a que todo el mundo tratara a mi Nessie con ese apodo, y no me refería a los Cullen, si no que a las manadas. Con todo lo que le ocurría a Leah, todos habían estado tratando a Renesme, y esa niña se gana el corazón de cualquiera que la conozca. Cuando llegaba Emily y Sam prácticamente se le tiraba encima a Emily y no se salía de sus brazos hasta que se iban, Sam le acariciaba un poco el cabello y le sonreía, si hasta parecen familia si no fuera por lo contrastante de sus pieles. Con Billy no era muy diferente, Nessie se subía a la silla y jugaban a los autos de carrera, era como ver a un billy totalmente diferente, parecía un niño, si pudiera se tiraba silla abajo y jugaría con ella. Hasta Sue tenía muchos gestos de cariño con la niña. Cuando llegaban los lobos si o si alguno debía transformarse y pasearla aunque sea un momento por el jardín y era peor cuando llegaban más de tres porque se ponían a jugar a los caballos de carrera. En conclusión estaban todo fascinados con ella. Si el viejo Quil le sonreía, cualquiera lo haría.

Aunque Leah no era cualquiera.

\- Mañana es 14 – dijo Quil. Lo quedé mirando un momento intentando entender a qué se refería con eso… oh… lo había olvidado.

\- Normalmente no sería una fecha importante para mí, pero me siento algo nostálgico al pensar que no hubo navidad ni celebración de año nuevo en la reserva – agregó Embry. Por la espera de la batalla y todo lo que ocurrió posteriormente, todo aquel que estaba relacionado con lobos y vampiros se abstuvo de celebraciones. Bueno, en todo caso, nadie tenía ánimo de hacer algo. Creo incluso de que muchos se olvidaron de la fecha. Y ahora… vaya… ¿ya era casi 14 de enero?

\- Deberíamos hacer algo – negué inmediatamente.

\- Olvídalo, no creo que sea un momento para celebrar, ni siquiera para un saludo.

\- No seas aguafiestas, no estoy diciendo que tiremos la mansión de los Cullen por la ventana, algo pequeño, íntimo que incluya a todo el mundo.

\- Si es íntimo no puede incluir a todo el mundo – volví a negar – Quil, tu eres el cuerdo aquí, dile algo.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo – lo mire incrédulo y rodé los ojos de frustración.

\- Se supone que eres el cuerdo – bufe.

\- ¿Y qué tal un intercambio de regalos?

\- ¿Cómo un amigo secreto o algo así? – Quil asintió. Embry elevó su mano con una enorme sonrisa, chocaron las palmas totalmente convencidos de su estúpida idea.

\- Pueden cerrar la boca y mirar a mi lado – sus ojos fueron inmediatamente al cuerpo de Leah – ella está en coma y su hermano desaparecido, hace dos semanas enterramos a dos de nosotros y varios amigos chupasangres, la pobre Sue está como novia neurótica, psicópata, deprimida sin saber qué demonios hacer con su matrimonio y ustedes par de imbéciles piensan en hacer un estúpido intercambio de regalo ¿les parecer inteligente? – ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, luego se miraron hablando mentalmente como esos dos solían hacerlo. Giraron su rostro hacia mí.

\- Si – dijeron al unísono. Gruñí.

\- El intercambio de regalos es una mala idea.

\- A mí me gusta – todos nos giramos hacia la puerta y vimos a Nessie que se asomaba tímidamente. Sonreí. ¿Dije que amo a esa niña? – Hola tíos – saludó con su voz de soprano.

\- ¡Hey monstruito! – respondió Embry abriendo sus brazos, la niña caminó cual bailarina en un escenario y se sentó en sus piernas. Desde allí besó la mejilla de ambos.

\- ¿Hablaban de regalos?

\- Sip – le respondió Embry. Entonces me miró achicando sus ojos, reconocí esa mirada, el maldito planeaba algo que a mí no me iba a gustar – queridísima Nessie – oh, mierda – con tío Quil queremos hacer un intercambio de regalos, pero el pesado tío Jacob no quiere – dijo esto último haciendo un patético puchero. Gemí frustrado pidiendo internamente que la idea no emocionara a la niña, porque o si no…

\- ¿En verdad? - preguntó emocionada. Entonces supe que perdería – tío Jake, hagamos eso, ¿por favor? – cerré mis ojos en un intento de no mirarla, si lo hacía estaba acabado – tío… por favor – demonios. Fue inevitable abrir un poco mis párpados en su dirección. Tenía sus ojos abiertos rogando por una respuesta positiva.

\- Eres un perro maldito – susurré mirando a Embry, quien solamente sonreía.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, hay angelitos presentes – comentó Quil como si nada estuviese ocurriendo allí. Pero estaba seguro que por dentro el cabrón se estaba riendo satisfecho por la treta de Embry.

Renesme se levantó del asiento y a velocidad vampira estuvo a mi lado en la cama, entre Leah y yo.

\- Hola Tía Leah – susurró la pequeña sonriendo, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – dile a tío Jake que nos deje, a ti sí te hará caso – nadie en la habitación dijo algo. Era costumbre de Nessie hablar con ella como si realmente fuera a responderle, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando por una retribución… que yo dudaba fuera a recibir una vez que ella despierte. Leah no sonreía así como así – ella diría que sí.

\- Ella diría que no – contradije – odia las fiestas y sobre todo si hubiese tenido que hacerla con los… bueno, con… no importa – Nessie era consciente de que había gente en la reserva que no estaba de acuerdo con la relación entre lobos y vampiros, y obviamente había reconocido las veces que Leah la miraba mal. Aun así, decirle que ella no aceptaría una fiesta al lado de los Cullen era algo que no saldría de mis labios. Lo encontraba mal.

\- Dile que si a mi hija – miramos a la puerta y Bella estaba entrando a un lado de Edward.

\- Yo apoyo la idea de los regalos – Alice también estaba allí - tendremos que ir de compras Jazz – el nombrado a su espalda solo sonrió como si lo que acabase de escuchar fuera una declaración de amor por parte de la duende. No sé cómo es capaz de aguantar la hiperactividad sin fin de su esposa. El solo verla me cansa.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Nessie.

\- Oh vamos Jacob, eres el único aquí que no está de acuerdo, y si es por votación estás jodido.

\- Opino que ignoremos al lobo emo y lo hagamos igual – acotó Embry al comentario anterior de Quil – entreguemos regalos.

\- ¿Regalos? ¿Dónde? – gruñí. Emmett sonreía como niño pequeño ante la perspectiva de recibir presentes.

De pronto encontré que todos estaban entusiasmados por la idea y yo me encabrone exponencialmente.

\- Dejen de planear cosas con Leah así a un lado – dije con voz firme, todo el mundo guardó silencio – mierda, hacen como si no estuviese en esta cama, noticias gente, ella está aquí, sin poder abrir sus ojos y teniendo la preocupación de muchos por las nubes. Lamento si soy un maldito emo por no ser capaz de celebrar algo cuando la – me detuve antes de que saliera algo indebido de mi boca, algo del estilo "mujer de mi vida" – cuando todo esto está así – cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme – solo… hagan lo que quieran, si intercambian regalos me da lo mismo, pero organicen todo fuera de aquí. Un mínimo de respeto.

Aun en silencio varios salieron de la habitación. Me miraban con disculpas en sus ojos. Quil y Embry no se movieron de su sitio. Renesme continuaba a mi lado.

\- Tío – susurró ella con suavidad, giré mi rostro hacia ella, me derretí ante sus ojitos arrepentidos – lo siento – suspiré. Abrí mis brazos y entró inmediatamente en ellos.

\- Tranquila cariño, perdí la paciencia por un momento nada más.

\- No es falta de respeto Jacob – elevé mi mirada a Quil, quien estaba serio mirando a Leah – créeme que yo estoy preocupado por ella, quiero que despierte y vuelva a jodernos la cabeza con su mal humor e ironías antipáticas como solía hacer, esta mujer es insoportable cuando está despierta, pero es aún más insoportable saber que podría no hacerlo más.

\- Necesitamos algo que nos distraiga de todo – continuó Embry – cualquier cosa que nos quite la preocupación y nos haga sonreír un momento es un alivio, batallas, tristezas, llanto, funerales… nosotros no éramos tan depresivos antes y nos está jodiendo la cabeza a muchos… solo un respiro Jacob, no falta de respeto.

Procese lo que me decían, y les encontraba la razón. Podía entender todo… pero yo, personalmente no tenía el corazón para hacer algo más que quedarme a su lado sobre la cama. Aun así… asentí.

\- Tienen razón – susurré – hagamos el intercambio, pero les pido por favor que cualquier tipo de organización se lleve fuera de esta habitación y que sea lo más privado posible, no quiero a todos los habitantes de La Push aquí ni a todo el aquelarre vampiro – una sonrisa de agradecimiento se posó en los labios de los dos idiotas. Nessie me abrazó con más fuerza. Y yo me sentí culpable. En un intento de olvidarme de ese sentimiento tan exasperante cambié de tema – los ancianos quieren que patrullemos de nuevo – escuché gemidos de protesta.

\- Mi mamá no estará para nada feliz con eso – dijo Embry.

\- La mía menos.

\- Miren, para mi es solamente un comentario, no tengo intenciones de volver a toda la mierda de protector y alfa, al menos no aun – comencé a decir, mis ojos se fueron inevitablemente hacia Leah por un segundo – es completamente decisión de ustedes.

\- La manada de Sam está patrullando – dijo Quil, yo elevé mis hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

\- Que los jodan, ustedes no son de esa manada y conmigo tienen libre albedrío – ambos asintieron con seriedad – no piensen que esto durará siempre, solo digo que nosotros como manada quizás necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para procesar todo lo que está pasando, nuestra manada casi se redujo a la mitad y el tema de Seth y Leah no nos tiene bien… – " _no me tiene bien, nada de esto me tiene bien"_ pensé - En un tiempo más volveremos con las rondas.

\- Me tomaré unos días más – declaró Embry poniendo las manos tras la cabeza. Quil asintió. Yo no dije nada más. De todas formas, no quería volver a patrullar y descuidar a Leah.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se fueran y finalmente me dejaran solo con ella. Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, me quedaba un poco más de dos horas antes de volver con Billy para cenar y cumplir con mi deber como hijo. Entonces Nessie se quedaría a cuidarla, y me esperaría. Durante un tiempo estaríamos los tres sobre esta cama, y llegando las diez de la noche Bella entraría a la habitación para llevarla a la cama. Quien apareciera durante la noche era variable, nunca sabía si era Jasper, o Emmett, quizás Carlisle a menos que tuviera turno de noche en el hospital. Esme también podría aparecer, quizás Edward… Alice… nunca Rosalie. Menos mal, no tengo la cabeza para responderle sus chistes.

Sí, eso sería lo que pasaría porque era una costumbre diaria.

Volví a girarme y dejé que mis ojos volvieran a recorrerla. Jesús, es tan hermosa. No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego por tanto tiempo, teniéndola a mi lado sin verla realmente. Reconocer lo que me pasaba con ella, haciendo enormes escenas de celos, mintiéndome a mí mismo con una estúpida fraternidad de manada.

Sencillamente patético. Idiota.

Respire hondo llenándome de su aroma. Contando los minutos que me quedaban a su lado y solo me acerqué aún más.

\- Te pondrás bien – susurré poniendo mi cabeza en la almohada, justo a un lado de ella – esperaré lo que sea a que despiertes – mi mano se movió para acariciar su brazo – tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tengo tanto que explicarte, tanto… Dios Leah… si supieras cuanto te… - me detuve, la palabra simplemente se agarró de mi garganta negándose a salir. Y por un lado estaba bien, no quería poner en palabras todo lo que me pasaba con ella estando dormida, Leah debía ser la primera en escucharla de manera completa, no un montón de vampiros con súper oídos.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la calma hiciera eco en mi por un momento, sincronicé mi respiración con la de ella, eso era una de las pocas cosas que me calmaban, su pausaba respiración, cerré los ojos teniendo la esperanza de que, cuando yo despertara, ella lo hiciera conmigo.

* * *

 **Salimos de estar criopreservacion y de invernar y aquí estamos!**

 **Debo decirles que jamas fue nuestra intención demorarnos tanto en la segunda parte y tampoco dejarla botada asi que volvimos =) dijimos es ahora o nunca**

 **ahora palabras de las autoras!**

 **Las extrañamos!**

 **(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸** _ **:**_ _ **ni si quiera contaré cuantos años han pasado, pero volvimos con la segunda parte. Perdon por actualizar 14 y no 13, la culpa es solo mia. Espero les haya gustado el primer capi de esta historia, y la disfruten tanto como nosotras escribirla. Dejen revi, que es importante para cualquier intento de escritora. Un abrazo grande y nos estamos leyendo!**_

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•** **† Agnes †.¸.•: _wiiiiiiii al fin después de mucho tiempo! ( no digamos cuanto) ... habemus capitulus xD bueno espero les guste mucho y nos sigan como lo hicieron con Luz de Luna =) y espero lo amen tanto como nosotras! haremos un esfuerzo sobre humano para ustedes! disfruten y ya saben la dinámica! tomates abucheos y felicitaciones en los rewis! perdon no publicar ayer pero de verdad no pudimos T.T_**

 ** _Ahora un juego... alguien descubrió la frase oculta =) xD ?_**

 ** _aun tenemos Face pero casi no lo vemos pero igual pongan sus impresiones =) y lo que quieran..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** ** **CHAPTER**** **2: Sorpresa, sorpresa** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

 **Jacob POV**

Escuché voces cerca. Pero las ignoré y volví al increíble sueño que estaba teniendo, algo de este se comenzó a perder en mi inconsciencia, pero me daba exactamente lo mismo, porque estaba comenzando la mejor parte.

Era la noche anterior a la batalla con los Volturi. Emily había dado la gran noticia de su embarazo y Leah estaba nuevamente mirando las llamas de la fogata hundida en sus pensamientos. Algo ocurrió después que se volvió borroso… pero de alguna forma terminamos en una habitación. En mi habitación.

Nuestra habitación.

Dios, yo la besaba, consolándola por todo el dolor que seguramente le había ocasionado la noticia, murmuraba palabras de apoyo y recorría su cintura con mis manos sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos, Leah, contrario a todo, se dejó consolar. Y luego… ella me tomaba la mano y caminaba hacia la cama, hizo que me sentara en el borde y frente a mi quito con lentitud su polera quedando solo con su brasier, me miraba fijamente, no solo con la lujuria apropiada del momento, también con amor. Uno equivalente al que yo sentía por ella…

Y entonces…

\- Jacob…

Entonces…

\- Jacob…

Oh demonios, maldita sea.

\- Déjame dormir o te mato – respondí ocultándome del sonido. Pero, como suele ser mi suerte, la amenaza quedó en nada.

\- Ya estoy muerta.

\- Bella, te adoro, pero ahora mismo no eres mi persona favorita – su risa equivalente a toques de campana llenó el ambiente. Había ocasiones en las que extrañaba la risa de la antigua Bella, aquella humana, contagiosa y difícil de sacar. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquella vez ella me hubiese esperado en el acantilado en lugar de lanzarse? Quizás seguiría siendo humana… y yo no estaría babeando por una sonrisa de Leah…

Estoy mejor ahora. Muchas gracias.

\- Llamó Billy – eso me despejó completamente, me senté de golpe al recordar que quedé de cenar con él.

\- Dime que son menos de las seis.

\- Faltan menos de cinco minutos.

\- Mierda – iba a salir de la cama, pero me detuve. Se suponía que debía marcharme con rapidez, pero la típica fuerza que me impedía alejarme de ese sitio me frenó nuevamente. Sin intentar luchar llevé mi cabeza a un lado de Leah y cerré los ojos. _Cinco minutos más…_

 _-_ Le dirás cuando despierte ¿verdad? – preguntó Bella a mi lado, moví mi mano y sin la necesidad de buscar encontré la suya. Entrecruce nuestros dedos, me sentí bien en ese momento, con dos de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida… solo faltaba Nessie.

\- Sí – respondí en un susurro.

\- Debiste hacerlo antes de la pelea.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces…

\- Te expliqué porque no lo hice – dije antes de que terminara su frase. Aquella vez que tuve la agradable conversación sobre mi supuesta imprimación con Nessie le dije que estaba enamorado de Leah y porque no podía decirle a ella que la amaba con locura, obviamente mi mejor amiga me trató como si fuese un completo imbécil por ocultar algo tan importante… todavía me trata de la misma forma.

-Lo sé, pero aun así continúo creyendo que debiste decirle antes de la batalla, ustedes dos son perturbantemente perfectos el uno para el otro – giré mi cabeza y la miré extrañado.

\- ¿Perturbantemente? ¿Esa palabra siquiera existe?

\- Cierra la boca, céntrate en el quid de la cuestión, créeme, si lo hubiese pensado antes nunca te habría puesto a Leah como mujer ideal, pero si lo cabilas con calma son una combinación amorosa que extrañamente funcionará bien.

\- ¿Amorosa? – Bella solo sonrió - ¿gracias? – no sabía si tomarme eso como una ofensa o un halago. Preferí hacer lo segundo. Bella apretó mi mano aún unida a la suya y río.

\- Mereces ser feliz Jacob, y Leah te ayudará con eso.

\- Eso espero – respondí, mis ojos fueron al perfil de Leah y mi pecho saltó con añoranza. Realmente espero eso.

Eran las seis con quince cuando llegué a mi casa. Desde la cocina salían sonidos de cosas moviéndose por lo que Billy debería estar allí. Entonces me di cuenta que nunca le pregunté a Bella porque mi padre había llamado.

\- Debo suponer que te quedaste dormido – dijo él empujando su silla, sobre sus piernas llevaba una bandeja con servicios y vasos.

\- Deja que te ayude – tome las cosas y comencé a ordenarlas sobre la mesa – supones de lo mejor viejo.

\- Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría, por eso llamé donde los Cullen – bueeeeno, eso responde mi duda – supe que harás algo para tu cumpleaños.

\- Ellos lo harán – corregí inmediatamente – yo intenté negarme, pero usaron su arma especial y ganaron. Además tampoco es algo por mi cumpleaños es solo una excusa para hacer algo más lúdico ya que la felicidad no anda en cada esquina de por aquí desde hace un tiempo.

\- La pequeña Nessie te tiene en sus garras.

\- Lo dice el hombre que la pasea en su silla creyéndose locomotora o auto de carrera.

\- Me dice "abu Billy" – respondió con una sonrisa de ternura – imposible negarle algo cuando usa ese apodo.

\- Manejable – murmuré.

\- Cínico.

\- Abuelo.

\- Déjame soñar – dijo golpeando mi brazo con una cuchara – tengo casi 50 años Jacob, es la edad adecuada para ser abuelo, y esa niña me trata como uno, ni tus hermanas ni menos tu se han dignado a darme aunque sea un nieto – lo quedé mirando sorprendido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Billy quería nietos… mi pecho se cerró al pensar en eso, porque mi mente inmediatamente navegó hacia Leah… nietos. Billy pensaba en nietos…

Y yo definitivamente pensaba en hijos. Demonios, realmente yo lo pensaba todo con Leah, desde discusiones, a almuerzos, caminatas por la playa, viviendo juntos, compartiendo una cama, usándola para algo más que dormir, teniendo familia, enorme familia con muchos hijos… una hermosa mezcla de vida hecha por ambos… y luego envejecer juntos… o vivir eternamente corriendo por los bosques.

Lo quiero todo con Leah. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Terminaste? – parpadeé con rapidez y miré a Billy.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjame adivinar, tu ausencia mental fue culpa de Leah ¿no? – Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban sin poder evitarlo – el silencio otorga.

-Cállate y dame de comer – dije intentando cortar el tema. No es algo muy cómodo de hablar y menos aún con mi padre, el ya sabia lo endemoniadamente enamorado que estaba de Leah, pero aun así, si me ponía hablar del tema me derrumbaría, porque a pesar de todo no hay nada entre ella y yo… No habría nada nuevo que agregar además de haber sido un imbécil por no declararme antes y que ahora solo espero que despierte.

\- Estoy viejo Jacob, pero no tengo un pelo de tonto.

\- ¿En verdad quieres esta conversación?

\- ¿Tú no? – Lo miré como si fuera una broma – parece que no –negué con mi cabeza mientras él iba a la cocina.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro frustrado. La idea de niños corriendo por la casa aun estaba pegada en mi lóbulo frontal. Específicamente hijos con ADN Black-Clearwater. Mierda, las ganas de tenerlo todo con Leah me está frustrando, ya no sabía si era el hecho de que ella estaba allí sin realmente estarlo, o era porque yo había sido un maldito cobarde con causa guardando toda la mierda que siento, o quizás era porque ella no me amaba como yo a ella. Al menos no aun.

Porque estaba decidido, haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para que Leah me amase. Si para eso tenía que ser un cursi lo sería, ¿cantar? ¿Hacerle poemas? ¿Tirarme de un puente? ¿Ponerme de cabeza y saltar sobre mis manos mientras intento hacer malabares con mis pies? Hecho. No tengo idea de cómo mierda lo haré, pero no voy a dejarla ir, no de nuevo.

\- ¿… sin nada? – parpadéo fijándome en lo que había frente a mí. Billy me miraba con su típica ceja levantada, su cara de donde-mierda-tienes-la-cabeza me indicó que al parecer llevaba un tiempo hablándome – bien, esto se volvió ridículo.

\- Yo también pienso que te ves ridículo – dije en tono burlón. Me di cuenta que el plato de comida estaba sobre la mesa así que engullí con gula una cucharada de arroz. Oye… estaba bueno - has mejorado.

\- Hijo ¿por qué no le dijiste que la amabas?

Tosi explosivamente. Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un segundo, pero después hizo cortocircuito por tantas preguntas.

-¿Vas a toser toda la noche o vas a responder a mi pregunta? – no supe que decir, solo me quedé allí mirando al sabelotodo de mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué? Dios, no podría imaginarme porque me he hecho el idiota con respeto a lo que siento por ella, no sé – el tono de mi voz se fue elevando, y era consciente de eso, pero no hice el intento de cambiarlo, como tampoco de quitar mi tono irónico – quizás fue el que llegará con novio, o tal vez todas las peleas, o el que Leah es capaz de castrarme si hago algo incorrecto, no, estoy casi seguro que no lo hice porque mi vida se vio envuelta en una batalla y la posibilidad de que cualquiera de nosotros muriera… ¿en verdad me preguntaste eso?

\- Alguien anda sensible.

\- Por el jodido amor al cielo Billy, no tengo cabeza para esto.

\- Ni para nada – emití un gruñido. Doblemente frustrado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres papá?

\- Saber que pasa en la vida de mi hijo.

\- Pero si tú lo sabes todo – repliqué con ironía.

\- Aun así, quiero saberlo de tu boca ¿es mucho pedir?

\- La amo – dije. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue malditamente gratificante, sentí que el mundo salía de mis hombros… luego se partía a la mitad y volvía a subir. Lo mejor era poder hablar con alguien sobre la tormenta que tenía en mi interior, pero el que Leah aun no lo supiera continuaba matándome.

\- Lo sé hijo, lo sé – bufé. Estúpido padre sabelotodo – y debo decir que me gusta.

\- Por supuesto que te gusta, era lo que más querían los ancianos ¿no? – sentí un golpe en mi brazo, nada importante, pero que me llevó a notar que Billy me había golpeado con la cuchara de palo. O al menos lo intentó - ¿auch?

\- No seas idiota – regaño antes de volver a golpearme. Nuevamente no sentí mucho – antes qué anciano soy tu padre, y si me alegra el que ames a Leah es porque creo que ustedes son uno. Cuando los veo es como si volviera a vernos a tu madre y a mí.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – no recordaba mucho a mamá, pero lo poco que tengo en mi memoria de ella es totalmente diferente a Leah. Algo así como comparar un día soleado y cálido de primavera con la lluvia de invierno. Pero un invierno del ártico. El peor conocido.

\- Es por la forma en que la miras… por cómo te mueves a su alrededor, por cómo te pierdes en alguna parte ignorando a todos cuando la piensas… y por la cara de bobo que pones cada vez que se le nombra.

\- No pongo cara de bobo.

\- Si la pones y es la misma cara de bobo que ponía yo por tu madre – me rebatió, no discutí eso porque lo más probable es que él tuviese razón – a lo que iba toda esta conversación era solo para decirte que te apoyo con eso, no como anciano, sino como tu viejo – le sonreí.

\- Gracias – dije con sinceridad, el que tu padre te apoye frente a la locura que implica enamorarse de alguien como Leah, es impagable.

\- Ahora, por favor no me avergüences y dile de una condenada vez lo que sientes. Yo no críe un hijo cobarde.

\- No te preocupes viejo metido, será lo primero que haré cuando despierte – respondí con una enorme sonrisa. Este día estaba terminando de lo mejor.

La conversación emocional murió cuando comenzamos a comer, repito que el arroz de Billy había mejorado mucho, ahora era comible, y para confirmar lo dicho pedí doble ración… bueno, en verdad fue triple, pero soy un chico en etapa de crecimiento así que un exceso de comida es normal.

Gracias al cielo las palabras que intercambiamos no fueron profundas ni nada. Dos horas después comencé a correr de vuelta a la casa blanca. Billy quedó de ir durante la mañana para hacer el famoso intercambio de regalos. Ni idea en qué momentos la duende repartió los papeles con nombres. Yo nunca recibí ninguno, pero considerando que en ningún momento dije que participaría no me afectó en lo más mínimo. Aun pensaba que se podían meter los regalos por mejor parte.

Faltaban quince minutos para que fuese medianoche y el comienzo de un nuevo día llegará a Forks, con ello también lo haría mi cumpleaños, pero no uno cualquiera, sino que mi mayoría de edad. Si, en muchos estados yo aun no podía consumir alcohol legalmente ni tampoco sacar tarjetas de crédito sin tener un aval mayor a 21 años, pero en muchos otros yo era un hombre hecho y derecho capaz de ir a discos y votar. Mi mayoría de edad llegaba conmigo siendo alfa, dos batallas grandes en mi currículum, soy tío de la hija de mi mejor amiga, me convierto en lobo y estoy enamorado de una mujer que planeó sea la madre de mis hijos y quien me acompañe el resto de mi vida.

Solo me falta escribir un libro y plantar un árbol, porque además he destrozado bastantes.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen y atravesé las puertas grandes una leve esperanza cayó sobre mi pecho. Se supone que era un día especial, los dioses deberían conceder un deseo especial ¿no? uno del tipo revivir a alguien y hacerla despertar de un coma con tiempo indefinido. Mientras abría las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba Leah pensé que en pedir no hay engaño. Podía ser quizás sólo algo pequeño como que Leah apriete mi mano o diga alguna palabra en sueños.

Es impresionante como mi pecho es capaz de saltar cada vez que la veía, sin importar que hayan pasado menos de dos horas desde que estuve con ella, aun tenía esa sensación de alivio que solo su presencia me daba. Tenía la impresión de que nunca se quitaría, y eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Hola preciosa – dije acercándome con una sonrisa. Me estiré a su lado y hundí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Ese olor que solo su cuerpo podía producir y que me volvía loco. Besé su mejilla antes de alejarme. Muchas veces me he visto tentado en besar sus labios, pero no me parece correcto, ella está en coma, no sería algo real. Cuando la bese de esa manera, quiero que Leah sea capaz de responderme, pasar sus brazos por mi cuello y hundir sus dedos en mi cabello. Quiero sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, que ella misma se acerque porque no puede soportar la distancia entre nosotros, ese día quiero que Leah jadeé en busca de aire antes de atacar mi boca nuevamente. Y en el peor de los casos que Leah me golpee por tener el descaro de querer besarla, todo seria mejor a esto.

¿Pido mucho?

Tal vez, pero soñar es gratis. Y yo me aprovecho de eso.

\- Hoy cumplo 18 – susurré luego de unos minutos Cuando escuché el reloj del salón sonar con sus doce campanadas anunciando el fin de un día, mi voz salió más como la de un niño pidiendo un deseo que un adulto comentando algo – y no quiero nada, no quiero fiesta, ni regalos, ni nada. Cambio todo por una cosa, solo una, y es que tu despiertes – dije mientras la miraba, obviamente su cuerpo no reaccionó ante mi petición, pero era algo que me esperaba, aun así continué hablando – quiero que despiertes, que me muestres esos hermosos ojos verdes y sonrías, oye, si despiertas puedes golpearme ¿Qué te parece? – sonreí tristemente, llevé una de mis manos a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Estaba cálida y suave.

Volví a apoyar mi rostro a su lado, tal y como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, cerré mis ojos y escuché el silencio. Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de la burbuja que yo mismo había construido a nuestro alrededor. Elevé mi cabeza para ver a Bella asomándose por la puerta, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- Hey metamorfo – dijo a modo de saludo, sonreí sentándome sobre la cama, una de mis manos se fue de forma inconsciente donde Leah, cruzando mis dedos con los suyos. Mi mejor amiga entró de forma saltarina.

– Te estas juntando mucho con Alice, ahora caminas igual.

\- Dejé de ser patosa, deberías acostumbrarte – respondió elevando sus hombros, se acercó a mi lado, me moví para darle espacio pero ella no se sentó. La miré extrañado mientras me miraba con una sonrisa – cierra los ojos.

\- No gracias – dije inmediatamente, Bella arrugó el ceño.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- Eeeeh… no – sonreí al ver su molestia.

\- Cierra los ojos chucho o le diré a mi hija que venga – gruñí ¿Por qué todo el mundo sacaba a Nessie en la conversación? Se aprovechan del poder que esa hermosa niña tenía sobre mí, claramente eso duraría solo hasta que Leah despierte, porque cuando eso ocurra todo el poder de mi vida lo tendrá ella. Y eso estaba realmente bien para mí.

\- Eres molesta – cerré mis ojos esperando lo que fuese que quería hacer mi amiga.

\- Ábrelos – sonreí con sinceridad al ver lo Bella sostenía entre sus manos.

Una vela. Simplemente una vela blanca encendida.

\- Es tu cumpleaños Jacob – dijo mi amiga sacando de su espalda un pequeño pastel, con cuidado puso la vela en su centro y lo acercó a mi rostro – creo que mereces un poco de pastel – mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Estás loca.

\- Y tú estás de cumpleaños, hoy es tu primer día como un hombre mayor de edad, y tienes derecho a tres deseos.

\- Tres deseos… - susurré. Cerré mis ojos y solo pedí una cosa. Solo una…

* * *

 **(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸** _ **:**_ _ **que creen que pidió Jake? Es tan tierno, y finalmente un hombre! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, es cortito, pero prepara el terreno para lo que viene, un abrazo grande a todas y gracias por el apoyo y la espera. Dejen revis! nos motivan a seguir escribiendo. Besos!**_

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•** **† Agnes †.¸.•: hola! volvimos =D como lo prometimos! no se cuando nos llevara ir actualizando asi que por favor les pedimos la misma paciencia que tuvieron al esperar la secuela =) pronto quizas actualizaciones de otras historias! prometen leernos? un abrazooooooooooooooooooooo, como es costumbre... comenzare a responder los mensajes de los REWIS =)**


	4. Chapter 3

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA =D xD**_

* * *

 **°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** ** **CHAPTER 3: H**** **appy B-day Jake** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

 **Leah POV**

Hay momentos en la vida en los cuales, sin importar cuánto lo intentes, no tienes idea de donde mierda estás metida. Bueno, ese era uno de esos momentos. Y era de lo más frustrante.

Mi lado coherente me dejaba en claro que todo tenía que ser un sueño, pero no sabía si sentirme frustrada o decepcionada de mi misma, podría ser un sueño de lo más vivido, estando en la reserva, enrollada en los brazos de Jacob, confesandole que lo amaba y él devolviendo el sentimiento. Podría incluso ser más imaginativa e irme directamente al futuro que quería con él, varios niños revoloteando por allí, jugando con nosotros, siendo padres y luego abuelos. Pero no, al parecer mi cerebro estaba fuera de combate porque todo lo que me rodeaba era una espesa y aburrida bruma gris.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba metida aquí, pero sinceramente estaba comenzando a cabrearme. Giré mi cuerpo y todo lo que vi fue la estúpida bruma, el plomo se convirtió en mi color más odiado.

\- Oh vamos – dije en voz alta – es imposible que no haya nadie aquí – continué girando, como venía siendo la tónica nadie contestó, mis pies se movieron en busca de algo, lo que fuese. Sentí como si avanzara nada. La estadía en esta nada se volvía más y más asfixiante y ya se me parecían siglos aquí.

De la nada algo se escuchó. Detuve mi marcha y tomé atención, eran pasos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea, pero fue como si pudiese sentir el movimiento en mi interior, nada de sonidos, solo sensaciones. Esperé juntando una paciencia que ya no tenía, entonces una sombra surgió. Una persona cubierta con una capa negra de pies a cabeza se acercaba a mi posición. Quise golpear mi cabeza, mi falta de imaginación debería ser preocupante.

La persona se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, aguardé a que dijera algo, pero no abría la boca. Gruñí hastiada.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo o solo te quedarás de adorno? – la figura levantó los brazos y sacó su capucha. Una mujer de poco más de cuarenta años me miraba fijamente, sus rasgos se me hacían familiares, pero no lograba saber de dónde demonios era. Tenía que admitir que la tipa era bastante linda, una belleza exótica - ¿tienes lengua? – me devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Eres tal cual te ves – la miré sin entender, pero ella no dijo nada más.

\- Como sea, ¿vienes a algo o mi mente no da para eso?

\- ¿Tu mente?

\- No tengo imaginación ni siquiera para inventar una conversación entretenida – murmuré enfurruñada. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo patética que soy en ese ámbito. Sinceramente esperaba más de mil en el área imaginativa.

\- No creo que encuentres esta conversación entretenida una vez que terminemos – la quedé mirando sin entenderle. Lo que significa que no me entiendo a mi misma… me está comenzando un dolor de cabeza.

\- Muy bien producto de mi imaginación – le dije – comencemos a hablar.

\- Pregunta.

\- Oh vamos, ¿en verdad tengo que comenzar yo? – ella asintió, yo bufé. Tengo la impresión de que será así todo el tiempo, espero que las cosas mejoren o me pegaré un tiro - como sea, ¿Cómo mierda cambio el fondo? – pregunte refiriéndome al exasperante gris que me rodeaba. Ella bufó.

\- ¿Realmente me preguntaste eso?

\- Dijiste que empezara la conversación, ahora te aguantas y respondes la jodida pregunta.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿No? es mi mente, debería poder cambiarla.

\- Y dale con que estamos en tu mente – respondió ella rodando los ojos.

\- Bien, entonces ilumíname rayito de sol, ¿Dónde estamos? – elevó sus hombros.

\- No te lo puedo decir – gruñí. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma – tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma.

\- ¿Es en serio? No creo que funcione, siempre he sido como el demonio para las adivinanzas.

\- Entonces te irá bien, él es realmente bueno en eso – la quedé mirando con la frase me-estas-jodiendo escrito en mi rostro. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro realmente frustrada – no es tan difícil de adivinar en todo caso, hasta un niño se daría cuenta.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Basta con que tengas un pensamiento de niño para que te des cuenta de donde estás metida, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que pasaste esa edad mental hace mucho – no pude responder a eso porque su humor irónico de pronto se me hizo familiar. Supe entonces que era como hablar conmigo misma, yo habría dicho exactamente eso. Lo cual era bastante obvio ¿no? estoy en mi propia mente – No soy tu – respondió.

\- No me jodas con que lees la mente.

\- No se me antoja joder contigo, muchas gracias – Oh mierda. Definitivamente tiene mi humor, lo cual es preocupante, yo hablando con un clon de mi puede derivar en cualquier cosa, en su mayoría desagradable – no soy un clon, y si lo pensamos en base al tiempo quien es igual a alguien es tu de mi – ok, no entendía nada. Me senté en el piso plomo a juego con todo el resto.

\- Esto se está volviendo confuso y malditamente aburrido – murmuré – bien, hagamos con que te creo y no estamos en mi mente y no hablo conmigo misma, entonces estoy en algún sitio que obviamente no es el planeta tierra…. Dudo mucho haberme enlistado en la NASA y ahora estar en otro planeta, eso lo recordaría…

\- ¿En verdad? - me interrumpió - ¿recuerdas algo? - yo le iba a responder que obviamente sí, pero me detuve a tiempo. Recordaba cosas… como mi estadía en casa, mis peleas con Jacob… mi frustración con su imprimación y como él intentó convencerme de lo contrario… todo lo que pasó entre eso y yo intentando salvarlo… pero todo se volvía confuso después… - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Leah?

\- Yo… - intenté recordar, pero las cosas se negaban a aclararse… ¿Qué mierda pasó después de que comencé a correr con Jacob escapando de los vampiros?

\- Concéntrate Leah – la mujer se agachó a mi altura y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro – recuerda…

\- Cállate, estoy intentándolo – murmuré frustrada por no lograrlo.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento de saber, forcé a mi cerebro a trabajar, el maldito no podía estar de vacaciones para siempre, tenía que… jadeé cuando los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza. Llevé mis manos a mis sienes intentando controlar la entrada de imágenes porque sentía que mi cráneo iba a explotar. Pero nada se comparó a lo último que pasó por mi mente.

\- Oh mierda… maldita sea – gemí, mi mano fue rápidamente a un lado de mi cuello buscando… - que me lleve el maldito diablo… estoy muerta – susurré pasando mis dedos sobre las marcas, dos perfectas heridas redondas justo sobre el sitio donde debería estar mi yugular – vampiro cabrón hijo de puta – maldije enojada. ¡Estoy muerta! Nunca pensé que se tomarían tan en serio cuando dije que moriría por Jacob… espera - ¿Jacob? – Me giré a ver a la mujer, una extraña mirada de orgullo estaba en sus ojos, pero me concentré más en que respondiera - ¿Jacob? ¿Está bien? ¿Y la niña? ¡Responde maldita sea!

\- Tienes una personalidad explosiva.

\- No me jodas, ¿eres siempre así de perceptiva? – Ironice – respóndeme.

\- No tengo permitido responderte esas cosas, y deberías tener un poco mas de respeto – me levanté de golpe siendo seguida por ella, mi cuerpo se movió de forma amenazante hacia la mujer, o me respondía por las buenas o le sacaba la jodida respuesta a la fuerza.

\- El respeto se gana y me importa una mierda lo que puedas hacer o no, me vas a responder – ella me observó un segundo antes de sonreír.

\- Eres digna de llevar el apellido Clearwater – bien, eso no me lo esperaba, la miré con sorpresa y duda – soy… se supone que tampoco puedo decirte esto, pero a la mierda con los demás – levanto su mano y me la ofreció – soy Ofra – estreché su mano aun sin entender nada.

\- ¿Se supone que tu nombre me debe sonar?

\- Soy más conocida como la tercera esposa en sus leyendas, no entiendo qué tan difícil es acordarse de mi nombre – dijo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, yo jadeé ¿Qué?

\- Eres… espera… tu…

\- Si mujer, soy un espíritu Quileute, la única mujer debo agregar – Ofra me miró con orgullo de sí misma – y déjame decirte Leah que también soy un antepasado tuyo.

Volví a sentarme, demasiada información para tan poco tiempo. Resulta que estoy muerta y quien me lo aclaró fue una mujer que está muerta, es un espíritu sagrado y además mi antepasado… ¿no podía solo morirme y ya? No, las cosas tenían que enredarse, nada de paz eterna para mí.

\- ¿Tengo que disculparme por cómo te trate? – Ella elevó sus hombros – bien, no pensaba hacerlo en todo caso.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, esto obviamente no era el cielo y como no me estaba quemando tampoco era el infierno.

\- No es ni aquí ni allí… - dijo apuntando hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo.

\- No empecemos de nuevo, ve al grano – interrumpí.

\- Estás en el limbo – gruñí, jodidamente perfecto.

\- El limbo… mierda… no puedo creer que realmente morí, ese puto vampiro bastardo cabrón me las va a pagar – dije para mi, luego la miré - … dime que al menos Jacob está bien.

\- Él… - dudó, yo la miré con miedo – si con eso te refieres a si está vivo la respuesta es sí, y antes de que preguntes la niña también está viva – suspiré con alivio, bien, al menos mi muerte sirvió de algo.

Debí sentirme mejor con eso, había hecho algo bueno y el hombre que amo estaba bien, pero por alguna razón no lograba estar tranquila. Algo pesaba en mi pecho asfixiándome, quitándome la paz que debería alcanzar estando muerta.

\- Mira, las cosas son bien complicadas allá arriba – dijo Ofra apuntando hacia arriba, como si fuera relevante mostrarme el techo plomo del limbo… el limbo… mierda - se supone que yo estoy aquí para darte a elegir, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero antes tenía que advertirte que todo tiene que mantener el equilibrio de las cosas, lo bueno y lo malo, derecha, izquierda, blanco y negro, el yin y el yang…

\- Deja de desviarte, me estás mareando.

\- Lo que intento decirte es que, para que Jacob viviera alguien debía morir, obviamente esa persona no ibas a ser tu, pero se te ocurrió hacer tratos con los superiores y nos jodiste el plan.

\- ¿Qué plan?

\- Cierra la boca aun no termino – ahora entendía de donde se me hacia tan conocida, definitivamente es un antepasado mío, la personalidad al parecer se lleva en los genes – en fin, el tema es que tú no te puedes morir porque eres necesaria para el equilibrio en la tierra, pero moriste, entonces nos llegaron ruegos desde el otro lado y, a pesar de que no podíamos meternos, lo hicimos igual, las cosas debieron ser fáciles y solo devolverte a tu cuerpo, pero el jefe no nos dejó hacerlo así de fácil ya que habíamos obrado sin su permiso y tu habías prometido cosas antes que se te cobraran, así que debíamos darte a elegir – se detuvo finalmente y yo traté de procesar todo lo que me dijo, miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi mente ¿Qué ruegos? ¿Por qué no podían meterse? ¿Elegir qué? ¿qué mierda prometí? Pero en lugar de preguntar algo así, solté lo más superficial y fácil para mi traumado cerebro.

\- El jefe asumo que es Dios – Ofra asintió, ¿Quién lo diría? El tipo si existe – y si quiero volver a estar viva tengo que elegir ¿verdad? – Ella volvió a asentir - ¿elegir qué?

\- Vivir.

\- ¿Debo elegir vivir? – la respuesta debería ser fácil de decir, pero por algún motivo nada salió de mi garganta.

\- Ah demonios – se quejó Ofra, pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro en signo de frustración – mira, te voy a hablar como familiar, así que olvida que soy un espíritu – se sentó a mi lado cruzando las piernas, la capa negra siguió sus movimientos – yo sé todo sobre ti, cada momento de tu vida y cada tristeza que has pasado, cada sonrisa e incluso los pensamientos que rondan en tu cabeza sobre Black, se que sufriste y ahora dudas porque no quieres pasar por lo mismo, tú naciste para mantener el equilibrio así como yo morí para salvar a mi pueblo en su momento porque así estaba destinado, pero si tú no quieres volver, irás al cielo y fin del asunto, en la tierra se la arreglarán de alguna forma. No continúes solo porque debes, hazlo porque quieres.

A medida que hablaba yo pensé en mis opciones, podría morir, que mi alma se fuera…

\- ¿Me iría al cielo? – pregunté, de pronto el sitio que me esperaba se volvió un factor importante en mi decisión.

\- Perdiste tu vida por alguien más, tienes ganadas tus alas y toga blanca – asentí volviendo a encerrarme en mis pensamientos.

… Entonces, podría morir y que mi alma se fuera al cielo, encontrar la paz que lleva años rehuyéndome, vivir con mis alitas blancas saltando de un lugar a otro y quizás, si es que eso realmente existe, reencarnar teniendo una nueva oportunidad. Sería… feliz. ¿Quién me extrañaría en el otro lado? ¿Seth? Él está con Irina, ahora que es un lobo imprimado, superará lo mío con rapidez. Sue ni siquiera cuenta en la ecuación, y de todos modos está con Charlie. Siguiente persona: Emily… ni siquiera debería pensar en la futura mamá feliz. ¿Alguien más? Nadie. Obviamente que nadie.

\- ¿Extrañaras tu a alguien? – la voz de Ofra llegó desde todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, como si fuese un eco y… estuviera en mi mente. Giré mi cabeza y ella no estaba. Me encontraba sola nuevamente con la pregunta rebotando en mi cerebro. La respuesta fue una sola.

Jacob.

Él está vivo y eso es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde hace meses. Incluso mientras estaba viva, y como dije antes, debería ser feliz porque mi muerte sirvió de algo. Pero no es así… estoy feliz por él… pero a mí me falta algo… me falta él.

Mi pecho se estremeció cuando la simple idea de vivir eternamente en el cielo sin él pasó por mi cabeza. Quiero la felicidad y la paz que me da la oportunidad de morir, pero no me sirve de nada sin Jacob.

Mierda ¿desde cuándo tan romántica? Estoy hecha una niñita blanda y rosada. Pero al demonio con eso. Pensé en algún momento que estaba lista para morir, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta que amó a Jacob, ahora simplemente no puedo porque quiero tiempo, quiero más tiempo con él, tiempo en que pueda mostrarle que lo amo y que quiero que él me ame, quiero tiempo que usaré para vivirlo con él… si por alguna razón él no me quiere, tendré que vivir con mi decisión el resto de mi vida, pero no desaprovecharé la oportunidad que me están dando.

Quiero tiempo para vivirlo con Jacob.

\- Quiero vivir – susurré para mí, con decisión me levanté – Ofra, quiero vivir – repetí, pero el silencio a mi alrededor se volvió ensordecedor. ¿Habré demorado mucho? ¿Será que ya no tengo la oportunidad? No, imposible, nadie me dijo que había tiempo límite en esto, por favor que no haya un tiempo límite, por primera vez en años quiero vivir y resulta que nadie me toma en cuenta cuando lo digo… mierda… sentía una desagradable sensación en mi pecho con la falta de respuesta - ¿hola? ¡Aquí un alma en el limbo quiere volver a la tierra! – Grité a la nada – esto es increíble… dejaré un reclamo cuando pase cerca de San Pedro – estaba siendo ridícula con mis comentarios, pero no sabía qué más decir.

Comencé a caminar teniendo miedo en mi interior, no temía el quedarme en el limbo para siempre, temía no volver a ver a Jacob. Era impresionante la necesidad que tenía de solo mirarlo. Desde que me di cuenta que lo amo se está volviendo un pensamiento constante en mi cabeza que, sinceramente, raya en lo psicópata. Solo tengo que recordar todo lo que quiero con él, desde compartir todas mis mañanas despertando a su lado, hasta hijos si es que se pudiera, nietos sería maravilloso, correr por el bosque, vivir eternamente… lo quiero todo con ese estúpido adolescente.

Lobo idiota capaz de tenerme en un estado de romanticismo interno constante.

\- ¿Con quién mierda tengo que hablar para tener mi pasaje de vuelta? – grité mirando hacia arriba donde había… más plomo.

\- Tranquila – me giré con rapidez para ver a Ofra mirándome divertida.

\- Vaya, pensé que tendría que matarme nuevamente para que alguien apareciera – ella soltó una risa agradable, como el canto de los pájaros en primavera… ¿yo pensé eso? mierda, tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Tomaste tu decisión.

\- ¿Tengo que volver a gritarla?

\- No, allá arriba todos escucharon que querías hacer, están bastante felices – elevé mis hombros sin darle importancia.

\- Me importa poco, yo solo quiero volver.

\- Bien, ¿tomaste en consideración lo que te dije antes? – La miré sin entender – el equilibrio Leah, ¿lo pensaste?

\- Eeeh… ¿sí? – ok, eso debió sonar más convencido, Ofra soltó algo como una risa divertida y un suspiro cansino típico de cuando hablas con un niño pequeño y este no te toma en cuenta.

\- Tu volverás, la decisión está tomada y los trámites andando, pero para que tu vuelvas algo se deberá ir – la miré sin entender, otra vez, últimamente lo hago muy seguido – lo entenderás en su momento, yo solo te hago un aviso, tú volverás y algo vendrá en tu lugar, no necesariamente será en el mismo espacio y tiempo puede que sea en el futuro, en tu futuro Leah no lo olvides… lo siento mucho y se feliz – el entendimiento estaba llegando a mi corteza frontal, pero nunca alcanzó a procesarse. Porque sentí como todo a mí alrededor giraba enloquecidamente, la imagen de Ofra se desvaneció como llevada por el viento y el suelo bajo mis pies dejó de existir.

¿Han sentido alguna vez que su cuerpo no está donde se supone que su cabeza les dice? Si nunca lo han sentido están de suerte, porque es como la mierda. Realmente. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió de un segundo a otro. Mi cerebro decía que mi cuerpo estaba en una superficie dura, pero me dolía todo de tal manera que pensé que un turbo jet me había usado como autopista.

Todo me dolía.

TODO. EL. PUTO. CUERPO.

Intenté que mis párpados se separaran para saber dónde demonios estaba metida, y finalmente, luego de usar todas las fuerzas reservadas en mi molido cuerpo, lo logre.

Enfocando dos preciosos y brillantes ojos negros.

Jacob.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo, sintiendo como si mi cuerpo y mi cabeza volvieran a ser uno sólo porque lo tenía cerca, traté de saber porque lloraba, porque sus ojitos estaban irritados, porque las lágrimas que no se detenían en salir. Creo que alcancé a sentir el calor de su cuerpo rodeándome y fue gratificante, pero no estuve segura del todo… porque mis fuerzas me abandonaron.

Y volví a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

No demoré demasiado en volver a dormir cuando Bella se fue. Gracias al cielo no recibí más visitas nocturnas, estaba bastante bien solo acurrucado al cuerpo de Leah como para que el mundo quisiera saludarme.

Pero las cosas buenas nunca duran en la vida, y al poco tiempo sentí el ruido a mi alrededor. Gruñí. Es mi maldito cumpleaños, me gustaría que el mundo se fuera a la mierda por 24 horas y me dejara tranquilo con Leah, y si pudiera ser más tiempo mejor aún. Eso con los hermanos Cullen obviamente no ocurriría.

\- Jacob – no atendí la voz que me llamaba – despierta hombre.

\- Muérete – contesté sin moverme, escuché la risa de Emmett.

\- Tarde, eso pasó hace mucho.

\- Muérete de nuevo – arrugué más el ceño cuando la risa del vampiro se hizo más fuerte.

\- Quién morirá serás tú, Alice hará puré de perro si no te levantas para hacer la entrega de regalos.

\- Yo no quería participar en eso – respondi girándome, abrí mis ojos y vi a Emmett sonriendo alegre - ¿Por qué viniste tu a despertarme? – elevó sus hombros.

\- Quería que vieras algo lindo a penas abrieras tus ojos – bufé, giré mi cabeza y observe el hermoso perfil de Leah.

\- No fue lo primero que vi, pero definitivamente es más lindo.

\- Hieres mis sentimientos.

\- Bien, era la idea – sentí como tomaba mi hombro, giré mi cuerpo para ver como Emmett tiraba de mi camiseta.

\- Levanta tu patética humanidad, no quiero ver a Alice enojada – bufé y reí casi al mismo tiempo. Era patético como un vampiro de casi dos metros de alto y puro musculo le tenía miedo a una chupasangre enana y chillona.

Cuando llegué al primer piso me encontré con una verdadera reunión, todos los Cullen estaban apiñados con gente de la reserva, Embry, Quil, Claire, Sue, Charlie, Billy, Sam con Emily y su manada. Incluso estaban las imprimaciones de todos. Era… raro.

¿Lobos, vampiros y humanos riendo juntos para entregarse regalos? Demasiado bizarro para ser tomado en cuenta. Pero jodidamente real. Y raro.

\- Despegaste tu trasero de esa cama, es un milagro – comentó Embry sonriendo como idiota.

\- Cierra la boca – rezongue sentándome a los pies de la escalera, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa llena de regalos. Nessie sentada sobre la falda de Bella miraba la montaña con ojos brillantes, Billy miraba a la niña con cara de bobo y todos los imprimados tenían la misma cara de idiota mirando a sus mujeres. Charlie tomaba la mano de Sue quien tenía un semblante triste.

Nada fuera de lo común a excepción del rostro apenado de Sue. Lo único que faltaba en la ecuación era la sonrisa alegre de Seth animando a entregar los regalos, y el cuerpo de Leah en una esquina mirando con disgusto la escena. Así habría sido si todo hubiese estado bien. Pero no lo estaba. Maldita sea que no lo estaba ¿y nosotros entregando regalos? ¿Qué pasa con las madres de Collin y Brody? ¿Qué ocurre con mi Leah en el segundo piso? ¿O con su hermano perdido donde solo Dios sabe? No lograba entrar en mi cabeza que todos tuviesen tiempo y ganas de pasarlo bien… yo lo encontraba mal.

\- ¿Pensarías lo mismo si Leah estuviese aquí? – giré mi cabeza hacia Edward, él estaba sentado a mi lado en la escalera y miraba hacia la multitud.

\- Todo sería diferente con ella.

\- ¿Aun si Seth continuará perdido? – se movió para mirarme, yo pensé la pregunta. Estaría mucho más alegre si pudiese tener a Leah a mi lado mirando el espectáculo, definitivamente querría pasarla bien con ella aunque el mundo hubiese colapsado y explotase la tercera guerra mundial en el patio… estaría triste por Seth… y apoyaría a mi mujer en todo… pero aun así viviría con una maldita sonrisa en mi rostro porque ella estaba conmigo.

\- Mierda… soy un jodido egoísta – murmuré por lo bajo al darme cuenta del asunto. Que yo estuviese en un estado depresivo constante no significaba que el resto tuviese que estar lo conmigo. No era justo para nadie amargarles la fiesta a los demás por mi actitud. Hasta Sue estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

\- Eres egoísta – me apoyó Edward - ¿pero no lo somos todos? – llevó sus ojos hacia adelante fijándose en Bella. Como si la hubiese llamado giró su cabeza devolviéndole la mirada a su esposo. Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió por su rostro antes de volver a conversar con Alice. Mi mejor amiga ahora era vampiro… - pudo evitarse de yo haberla dejado a tiempo – interrumpió mis pensamientos – pero soy un ser básicamente egoísta, la amo y no puedo imaginarme sin ella – asentí. Entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, el cual debe ser compartido por cada persona en esta sala – a excepción de Embry – solté una carcajada.

\- El pobre animal – murmuré haciendo que Edward sonriera también.

\- Atención a todos – la voz cantarina de Alice cortó nuestra conversación. El vampiro a mi lado no dejó su lugar y fue un gesto bastante grato. Seguramente la imagen de nosotros dos sentados a los pies de la escalera hablando como dos amigos normales era… anormal. Pero se sintió bien.

\- Sip – dijo Edward sin mirarme.

\- Iré llamando a cada persona para que venga a buscar su regalo…. – comenzó a decir la duende hiperactiva, yo dejé de escucharla. Mis pensamientos estaban arriba, quería subir y volver a esa cama para sentir el calor de Leah, pero reprimí mi egoísmo y compartí con los demás. Sonreí con los regalos, aplaudí cuando debí hacerlo, y animé a que abrieran los paquetes para ver su contenido. Todos ellos se merecían una distracción y finalmente entendía eso. Mi dolor es solo mío, ellos no merecen sufrir conmigo.

\- Y ahora – Alice miró a todo el mundo antes de llevar sus ojos a mi persona, gemí, esto me daba mala espina – el cumpleañero - una sonrisa oscura se extendió por su rostro y yo me imaginé lo peor. Ahora si que las pagaré todas con esa duende endemoniada.

Miré a mí alrededor y todos tenían sus ojos en mí. Odié ser el centro de atención, me arrepentí al instante de haber aceptado participar en esto.

\- Deja esa mirada de susto Jacob, prometo que no es nada malo.

\- Permíteme mantener mis dudas – murmuré achicando mis ojos en su dirección. Alice miró a Bella, esta se levantó y caminó hacia mí, Edward a mi lado abrió los brazos, no lo pensó mucho antes de refugiarse en ellos. Teniéndola a poca distancia me fijé en algo lleno de colores. Miré a mi mejor amiga y enarqué una ceja.

\- Son globos.

\- No me digas – respondí mirando el papel de regalo que envolvía quizás que cosa, estaba llena de colores, globos de colores para ser más exactos. Suspiré sabiendo que todos esperaban que recibiera el presente, el cual sería solo el primero de varios – dámelo luego antes de que me arrepienta.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Jake – dijo bajito entregándome el paquete. Era rectangular y plano. Lo primero que pensé fue que era un libro, pero deseche la idea por ridícula, no era alguien particularmente lector.

\- Gracias – susurré tomando el regalo, tuve la sensación de que estaba tomando una bomba a punto de explotar, era idiota. Quitando esas ideas de mi cabeza comencé a desenvolver mi presente. La parte trasera de un cuadro de madera se mostró bajo el papel de regalo, arrugue mi ceño curioso por saber cuál sería la foto al otro lado, volteé el cuadro y… - Dios – solté bajo mi aliento. Mi corazón saltó un latido y luego comenzó a latir desaforadamente. Una ola de euforia me recorrió y fue imposible evitar la aparición de una sonrisa en mi rostro – es precioso – dije con voz soñadora recorriendo toda la imagen.

Leah estaba enfundada en ese espectacular vestido rojo vino que uso para el matrimonio de Emily, yo estaba junto a ella, tomando su cintura con ambos brazos mientras que ella mantenía sus manos sobre mi pecho. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente como si una burbuja estuviese en volviéndonos, haciendo que nos olvidaramos de los demás. Nuestras miradas concentradas en el otro, habiendo una extraña conexión. No sonreímos, lo cual era obvio si considerábamos que estábamos teniendo una charla bastante tensa.

El momento era en la fiesta del matrimonio, cuando Seth y Bella nos hicieron bailar juntos, justo después de que Leah se diera cuenta que usaba su pulsera. Poco antes de que yo me diera cuenta que la amaba. Billy tenía razón, la miraba con cara de bobo.

Cuántas cosas habría hecho diferente esa noche de haber sabido lo que significaba para mí, la habría llevado a otro sitio, me habría declarado, la hubiese besado con sentimiento… a la mierda el matrimonio y Taylor. Solo Leah y yo. Toda mi maldita energía se habría concentrado en conquistarla y robarla del lado de ese citadino… y quien sabe… quizás ahora estaríamos juntos… o no… pero al menos tendría mi conciencia tranquila de que lo había intentado.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Gracias – dije con emoción, levanté mi mirada y me topé con los ojos dorados de Bella. Me sonrió en respuesta. Quise preguntarle en qué momento había sacado la fotografía, pero caí en la realidad cuando hablaron.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Embry, pegué el cuadro a mi pecho cubriéndolo de ojos curiosos. Era mi regalo y no quería que nadie más lo viera.

\- Nada.

\- Es una foto ¿verdad? – siguió Quil con la misma mirada curiosa. Tomé el papel de regalo y volví a envolver el cuadro de madera.

\- ¿No tendré más regalos? – miré a Alice esperando que eso desviara la atención. El vampiro me miró por un segundo antes de comenzar a dar pequeños saltos y aplaudir.

\- Siempre hay más regalos mi querido perrito – dijo sacando un regalo de algún sitio. Varios sacaron presentes de sus bolsos y se prepararon para pasarmelos. Suspiré resignado y feliz al notar que, al parecer, el tema había sido olvidado.

Me tomó más de dos horas deshacerme de todo el mundo, di gracias al cielo cuando se apiadaron de mi persona y me permitieron desaparecer. Seamos sinceros, todo el mundo sabía que yo no quería estar allí, pocos sabían cuál era la razón y me daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pensaran, yo quería subir, auto cantarme el cumpleaños feliz y abrazar a Leah hasta que llegue la noche y vuelva a mi casa a cenar.

Plan perfecto.

Cuando entré al cuarto me quedé perplejo. Solté una carcajada sin creerlo. Este dia estaba siendo algo mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Vampiras desquiciadas – murmuré sabiendo que iban a escucharme – las estoy queriendo un poco más - Bella era mi mejor amiga, pero Alice se estaba ganando mi cariño aunque ella lo negara, y parte de mi también sabía que Rosalie estaba metida en el embrollo. Me acerqué con una paz renovada hacia la cama. El cuerpo de Leah estaba girado hacia el centro, su cabello largo arreglado perfectamente sobre la almohada, la frazada cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, una camiseta de tirantes beige se perdía en el tono canela de su piel, estaba perfectamente arreglada por mis amigas… podría seguir viendo detalles hermosos todo el día y aun así no terminaría.

Acomode mi cuerpo para poder mirarla de frente. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Amaba la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Juro… mierda… sin palabras… nunca crei que enamorarme de ella sería así de fuerte, al punto de no tener como expresar lo que me pasa.

\- Te amo tanto – solté con un suspiro, mis labios rozaron sus dedos entre los míos – despierta por favor… te extraño – cerré mis ojos y respire su aroma. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero me sentí un poco más liviano al decirlo, los lobos ya no estaban en la casa y los vampiros ya lo sabían, y ella… tenía la esperanza de que estando dormida llegara a su subconsciente… o algo así… ni idea realmente que quería conseguir con eso, pero me sentía bien. Suspiré por centésima vez en el día antes de que mis párpados se separasen.

Y la respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta.

Mi mente intentó procesar lo que mis ojos veían, pero le fue imposible, se desconectó dejándome perdido en ese iris verdes que me miraban fijamente. Ni siquiera mi voz fue capaz de funcionar. Todo lo que logré hacer fue armar una frase en mi cabeza antes de hundirme en ella.

"Leah despertó".

* * *

 **(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸** _ **:**_ **_volvimos! mi culpa, perdón, pero el trabajo me tiene loca. Finalmente volvió Leah! no pensaron que demoraríamos mucho verdad? Si a alguna no le queda claro, el punto de vista de LEAH es del final de Luz de Luna, cuando ella abre los ojos unos segundos volviendo a la vida. Solo para aclarar. Eso, se acerca mi cumpleaños! el 30 cumplo x años (me niego a revelarlo) asi que dejen revis como regalo! jajaj un abrazo grande a todas y todos, se les quiere!_**

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•** **† Agnes †.¸.•: _hola! al fin volvimos! jajaj perdon la demora se que esperan con ansias =) pero aqui estamos! dejenos sus comentarios y rewis! trataremos de contestarles algo =) un abrazo a todas_**


	5. Chapter 4

**°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°** ** **CHAPTER**** **4: Novedades, novedades** °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°

 **Jacob POV**

Cerré mis párpados con fuerza, si esto era una maldita broma de mi cerebro iba a estar realmente enojado. Y frustrado. No era la primera vez que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, pero, por primera vez, esta era bastante real. Respire hondo extasiándome con el aroma de Leah, me dio la impresión de que estaba incluso más concentrado que antes…

\- Jacob – abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar mi nombre. Mi mente nunca incluía efectos sonoros a las alucinaciones. Leah estaba a centímetros de distancia, mirándome extrañada, sus ojos verdes a centímetros de los míos, fijos en mí, de sus labios salió una voz rasposa y baja, casi como un murmullo, casi irreconocible, sin embargo, yo reconocí inmediatamente su timbre, su entonación, su calidez… y que me jodan, casi me da un ataque. Me demoré unos segundo en procesar el hecho de que ella realmente me estaba mirando, y no solo eso, había dicho mi nombre, ella realmente era real… no una imaginación… y entonces mi pecho explotó de la emoción.

\- Por Dios – solté un segundo antes de que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y me pegué a Leah de pies a cabeza – estás aquí, por fin despertaste, gracias, gracias, gracias – hundí mi nariz en su cabello respirando su olor – gracias Diosito, gracias.

Perdido en mi bruma de felicidad me pareció sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo haciendo que nuestra distancia fuese definitivamente nula. La tenía pegada a mi piel con solo una delgada capa de tela evitando que la sintiera a totalidad. Ni idea si lo anterior era real o sólo producto de mi sobreexcitada imaginación… en todo caso, ¿a quién mierda le importa? Ella está aquí, con sus hermosos ojitos despiertos, y entre mis brazos.

Bendito feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Mi vista comenzó a empañarse, sentí como mis ojos se aguaban y se llenaban de líquido salado, pero contuve las lágrimas, estaba tan malditamente feliz que no sé cómo no salí volando hacia la estratosfera debido a la explosión de emociones que sentí estallar en mi pecho, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que debía tener en mi rostro a punto de romperme las mejillas no me la borran con nada. Este era el mejor regalo que me podían dar, no esperaba nada más de la vida.

Estaba tan, pero tan jodidamente feliz, que no procesé lo que estaba haciendo. En mi defensa puedo decir que no estaba pensando en el momento en que me tiré sobre Leah , pero el raciocinio llegó de golpe, mi sentido común le pegó a mi cerebro con un bate y le colgó un cartel en el cuello con la palabra "IMBÉCIL" en mayúsculas y a todo color. Todo causado por el simple sonido de dos corazones latiendo, dos corazones que se movían rápidamente hasta mis oídos… y se acercaban a la habitación.

Juro por el amor que le tengo a Leah que mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma inconsciente y estúpida, nuevamente y por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos. Si yo hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos nunca hubiese hecho lo que hice después de abrazarla. Pero un sonido se estaba acercando y yo continuaba pegado como a un salvavidas al cuerpo de Leah… entonces… me separé. Pero de la forma más idiota. Me empujé de golpe hacia atrás como si Leah quemara o una mierda parecida. Alcancé a ver su mirada de sorpresa antes de que mi cuerpo encontrará el final de la cama y cayera de cabeza al suelo.

Y la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Leah? – alcancé a reconocer la voz de Sam antes de que un grito rompiera mis tímpanos.

\- ¡Leah! – esa era Emily. Nadie grita como ella cuando está emocionada. Llevé una mano a mi frente, como si así detuviera el movimiento de mi cerebro contra mi cráneo debido al golpe. Estúpido suelo.

Sentí un estruendo y la cama moviéndose. Mis pies aún estaban sobre esta mientras que el resto de mi estaba abrazando la baldosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó Jacob? – ni siquiera le respondí a Sam, solo moví mis piernas bajandolas de la cama. Agité mi cabeza en un intento de aclarar las ideas, quedé un par de segundos mirando el techo blanco con relieves, necesitaba que mi cerebro volviese a funcionar y que mi corazón se calmara un poco. Sobre todo esto último, mi pecho tenía demasiada presión sobre sí, tanto por el hecho de que Leah finalmente estaba despierta, como por la forma estúpida en la que me había comportado los últimos cinco minutos. Me senté sobre el suelo, me desordené el pelo tratando aun de detener el rebote de mi cerebro dentro de mi cabeza, me refregué los ojos y giré mi cabeza hacia el único sitio en el cual quería tener mi mirada. Como era de esperarse, me quedé prendido en Leah.

Emily estaba fuertemente abrazada a su cuello y lloraba de forma bastante trágica, cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que, en lugar de un milagro, había ocurrido una tragedia. Leah estaba con el ceño fruncido dando torpes golpes en la espalda de su prima. Se notaba incómoda con el asunto de demostración de afecto además de confusa… sonreí… mierda. Se veía hermosa.

\- Emily, suéltame de una vez, me estás ahogando – dijo Leah con dificultad, su voz era rasposa y grave. Su prima soltó una risita baja mientras se separaba, puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Leah y la miró con la felicidad de una persona que ve revivir a un ser querido – si me besas juro que te golpeó.

Leah gruñó cuando Emily, emitiendo otro grito agudo, volvió a abrazarla.

\- Estás de vuelta, estás de vuelta – repitió.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que he estado? – Pregunto realmente confundida.

\- No con nosotros – dijo Emily, su voz sonó amortiguada por el cuello de mi Leah.

Yo me senté cruzando mis piernas. La imagen era realmente linda… claro, mi opinión no era objetiva si consideramos que no podía apartar mis ojos de su perfil.

\- Cariño, déjala respirar – intervino Sam con una enooooooorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó los hombros de su mujer empujándola un poco hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué le das de comer a esta mujer? – Pregunto Leah con el ceño fruncido, tocó su cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro – casi me arranca el cuello.

\- También soy una Clearwater ¿recuerdas? – dijo Emily sonriendo – soy algo fuerte – Sam sonrió como un lobo enamorado y besó su coronilla.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Lee – me tensé. ¿He mencionado alguna vez cuánto detesto que otro hombre le diga así?... lo odio, mucho. Al punto de pensar en el asesinato…. Espera… no, no vas a… no… detuve a mi garganta de lanzar un gruñido alto cuando Sam se agachó y abrazó a MI Leah. Pude ver como ella se tensaba frente a la muestra de afecto, Emily solo sonreía como si esos dos no hubieran sido novios en su momento… novios a punto de casarse… novios que tenían… Todos me miraron cuando un desagradable sonido salió de mi boca, mis ojos, fijos en Sam, dijeron todo lo que debía decirse. El casi cadáver se apartó de mi mujer. Dio un paso atrás y se aclaró la garganta – no puedo creer que realmente estés despierta, ¿Como estas?

\- Eeeh… ¿bien? – respondió mirando directo a los ojos negros de Sam. Bien… no debiese estar sintiendo unas ganas enormes de soltar mi instinto asesino con él… pero no podía evitar enervar mis nervios con el simple hecho de que Leah lo mire, y él no estaba ayudando a mi paz mental tampoco… me obligue a respirar para calmarme o comenzaría a gruñir marcando un territorio que no era mío. Aun – no me duele nada…

Leah giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos en mí. Todas las miles de millones de veces que me imaginé el momento en que ella despertaba, siempre vi confusión y tranquilidad en sus ojos, cuando mi cerebro se volvía 100% irreal, la imaginaba con ese brillo típico de una mujer enamorada. Estúpido. Lo tengo claro. Pero eran mis fantasías, y lo bueno de usar la imaginación es que si quería podía tenerla desnuda bajo mi cuerpo… hey… esa idea no es mala…

Focus Jacob.

Como sea, imaginé muchas cosas, lo que nunca, nunca me imaginé fue ver rabia en sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo cuando me miró fue arrugar el ceño. Normal en ella. Pero después… después… me miró con ira… y eso que aún no suelto todas las bombas que debo soltar.

\- Leah… - susurré, pero me ignoró completamente desviando su mirada. Arrugó su nariz y soltó aire bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué me pica la nariz? – preguntó haciendo una mueca. Me tensé. Oh mierda…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

\- Todo apesta a chupasangre – interrumpió Leah a Emily. Creo que fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, la arruga entre sus cejas se profundizó - ¿Dónde mierda estoy? – Sam y su esposa giraron su cabeza hacia mí. Traidores. Trague pesado. Leah los imitó con duda en su rostro. Mi cerebro se movió a mil kilómetros por hora intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirle dónde estábamos, o la mejor manera de escapar sin ser visto – ¿Jacob? – Mi mente aun pensaba… - Oh no… dime que no Black – mierda, pensé muy lento – dime que no… - al no ver una respuesta de mi parte asumió lo correcto - mierda…. te voy a matar, juro que te voy a matar…

Me levanté con rapidez, y, poniendo en riesgo mi virilidad, me acerqué a su lado.

\- Déjame explicarte… - dije prudente y lentamente buscando la mejor forma de decirle que estaba en casa de los Cullen " _vamos cerebro reacciona o esta mujer te arrancará los huevos más rápido de lo que llegarás a gritar por ellos"_

\- Solo habla si tu explicación incluye la frase "no estás donde los sanguijuelas", de lo contrario ahórrate la maldita molestia – me interrumpió. Cerré mi boca porque mi explicación no incluía esa frase – tiene que ser una broma - gruñó - ¿Dónde demonios tienes la maldita cabeza Jacob? ¿Traerme aquí?... espera… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Leah, tenemos mucho que explicar…

\- Cierra la boca Jacob – me interrumpió con un gruñido – Sam dime qué mierda está pasando porque no entiendo nada…

\- Primero tienes que calmarte.

\- Jodete con tu estúpida calma – Leah se notaba realmente alterada, sus ojos iban de nosotros a la cama constantemente, el ceño fruncido y un halo de pánico asomándose en su rostro – quiero salir de aquí, corrección, necesito salir de aquí.

Tiró hacia atrás la ropa de cama que la cubría dejando sus pies al descubierto. Tuve un pequeño cortocircuito mental cuando vi que solo un pantalón corto cubría sus largas piernas. Leah hizo una mueca cuando usó sus manos para ayudar a que sus extremidades se movieran. Entonces reaccioné.

\- ¿Qué haces mujer? Quédate quieta – dije acercándome.

\- No muevas un puto pelo Black – siseó entre dientes apuntándome – no te muevas… - Emily estaba de pie a un lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer. Sam un poco más atrás, algo sabio, porque si se atrevía a tocar nuevamente a mi Leah yo no iba a ser alguien amable.

\- No seas idiota – gruñí.

\- Leah cálmate.

\- ¡Cállense! – gritó Leah sin detenerse, sus manos temblaban y empujaban con rabia y desesperación sus piernas. Yo sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Déjenme con Leah – dije sin apartar mis ojos de ella. Emily dudó en su sitio – Sam, sácala de aquí – demandé. El pareció entenderme porque tomó de los hombros a su esposa y la llevó hacia la puerta.

\- Leah, no seas ridícula, no puedes salir de la cama aun – dije enfatizando la última palabra "Aún", Carlisle me había explicado algunos efectos secundarios que tendría Leah al despertar. Leah me miró con comprensión y terror. Luego volvió a mirar sus hermosas piernas.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Llevas semanas sin usar tus piernas, no puedes pretender… - dejé mis palabras en el aire cuando vi que la porfiada mujer que amo se empujaba fuera de la cama en un intento de levantarse. No resultó – Demonios Leah – alcancé a tomarla antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo. Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cuello, noté como, usándome de muletilla, continuaba tratando de hacer que sus piernas funcionaran.

Con cuidado pasé mi brazo bajo sus rodillas y la levanté. Creí por un segundo que me taparía a insultos por cargarla… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Me quedé de pie, al medio de la habitación, con Leah en mis brazos, temiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, porque Carlisle me lo había advertido…

\- No puedo mover mis piernas – susurró bajito en mi oído, mi pecho se oprimió – no puedo moverlas – esta vez su voz salió con desesperación, apreté más el agarre a su cuerpo y la pegué a mí. No tenía ni la más jodida idea de que mierda decir en un momento así.

Me senté con cuidado al borde de la cama, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos en los cuales yo acaricié su cabello. Los brazos de Leah seguían alrededor de mi cuello y su respiración acompasada hacia un agradable cosquilleo sobre mi piel.

A pesar de todo… se sentía sencillamente increíble.

Intenté olvidar mi placer y centrarme en ella, tenía que dejar de sentirme tan malditamente bien por el solo hecho de que la tenía arropada entre mis brazos. Focus en Leah. Ella estaba preocupada por sus piernas, y yo, como su futuro hombre-amigo-pareja-confidente-todas las anteriores y mucho mas debo hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

 **Leah POV**

Terror, simple puro y horrible terror.

Eso sentí cuando, al intentar salir de la cama, mis piernas no quisieron ir conmigo. Creí que movilizándolas con mis manos reaccionarian, que al sentir mis uñas clavándose en mi piel daría un salto o algo… pero no fue así… no quisieron hacerlo, solo pienso en mandar órdenes a mis extremidades y las malditas no se mueven…

Ahora estoy colgada del cuello de Jacob porque casi aterrizó patéticamente en el piso ¿Qué mierda ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Y si nunca más puedo hacerlo?...

\- Leah – escuché el susurro de Jacob cerca de mi mejilla, no me moví, no quería ver la lástima en sus ojos, odiaría eso, mataría mi maldito orgullo que cualquier persona me viera de esta manera ¿Qué hago si esto es permanente? ¿Si nunca más puedo volver a caminar? Mi vida se va a la mierda, si eso ocurre – Leah, sal de allí, lo que sea que estés pensando no lo hagas.

\- No sabes qué es lo que pienso.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar bastante bien – respondió. Sentí su mano posarse en mi mejilla y empujar suavemente hasta separarme. Me negué – mírame Leah.

\- Jódete – espeté. No quería mirarlo, no quería ver mi vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos… o su lastima. No quería verlo…

– No pienses en eso… - dijo nuevamente usando ese tono de voz que probablemente provocaría que yo hiciera lo que él quisiera, rayos como odiaba la voz de Jake cuando sonaba tan calmado, me hacía sentir segura y lo odio. Hace que baje todas mis defensas.

\- Deja de decirme lo que debo pensar.

\- Entonces deja de hacerlo - no tengo idea porque cedí ante su mano y levanté mi mirada, sus ojos eran profundos mientras se encontraban con los míos. Mierda, no debería mirarme de esa manera…no debería hablarme así y tampoco debería tenerlo tan pegado a mi cuerpo, podía sentir como su calor se calaba dentro de mí… deja de pensar estupideces Leah, ahora lo importante es que quizás no solo sea la menopáusica que todos odian sino también una maldita paralítica… - todo lo que piensas no va a ocurrir.

\- No lo sabes.

\- Tu tampoco – gruñí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté en un intento de quebrar esa extraña conexión que se estaba formando. Me sentí mareada.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo? – Negué - ¿nada?

\- No hombre – respondí con brusquedad – dime de una vez que mierda pasó Jacob, no entiendo nada ¿Qué hago en la casa de un chupasangre? ¿Qué…? – Miré mi cuerpo vestido con ropas que, definitivamente, no eran mías - ¿Qué mierda estoy usando? – levante mi vista justo cuando Jacob recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos. Respire hondo intentando que mi libido no subiera. Estoy paralítica Dios santo, debería controlarme, " _no pienses en sexo Clearwater"_ – deja de comerme con los ojos y responde.

\- Es… - se aclaró la garganta, dos veces - una verdaderamente larga historia.

\- Haz un resumen – Jacob hizo una mueca.

\- La batalla…

\- ¿Qué ba…? – detuve mis palabras debido a un recuerdo en mi mente. Un manto de blanca nieve cubriendo el bosque… corríamos… sangre… - ah mierda – me quejé cuando una avalancha de recuerdos bombardean mi cabeza, tuve una sensación de deja vu, como si no fuese la primera vez que me preguntaran cuanto recordaba, o no fuera la primera vez que los recuerdos usaban mi cabeza como piñata.

\- ¿Ya recuerdas? – No pude contestar, mi cabeza amenazó con hacer explosión debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que recordó – me estás preocupando – llevé mis manos a la cabeza y gemí. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi sien nublando la vista por un momento.

Todo vino a mí como una tormenta, mezcla de imágenes y sonidos chocaron con mi lóbulo frontal intentando hacerse un espacio en mi pobre mente. Mi querida y pobre cabeza estaba siendo torturada.

\- Volturi… - susurré con dificultad – yo… arg… - gruñí con fuerza, se me estaba formando una maldita jaqueca y los recuerdos no paraban de llegar.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que no pude hablar debido al dolor. La sensación de deja vu se mantenía y la línea entre lo que fue real y que no estaba completamente desdibujada. Lo único que de lo que estaba segura era de la sensación de Jacob rodeándome, y de las caricias que le daba a mi cabello mientras yo sufría una jodida aneurisma.

\- Lee… dime algo.

\- Algo – dije en voz baja, pude sentir a Jacob sonreír. ¿Por qué lo sentí? A la mierda, me duele demasiado la cabeza para pensar en eso – creo… creo que recordé todo.

\- Parecía que ibas a tener un derrame – no me jodas Sherlock…

\- Fue bastante traumático – confesé, sentí su mano acariciar la piel desnuda de mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo. Ignoré la sensación de cosquilleo que subió por mi piel.

\- Dime que recuerdas – tragué intentando centrar mi mente en algo que no fuese el roce de sus dedos en mí, o su voz ronca cerca de mi oído. Lo primero que evocó mi mente fue mi cuerpo bajo Jacob en el bosque. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Otro recuerdo por favor.

\- Los vampiros italianos llegaron a pelear… y el imbécil de mi alfa me deja fuera de la batalla – lo miré con reproche. Jacob hizo una mueca para después darme una sonrisa ladeada. Una estúpida y paralizante sonrisa ladeada.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Estábamos a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia… mi pecho se llenó de mil emociones, entre los buenos estaba el amor que supe le tenía desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo estuve tan ciega? Ese vacío en mi pecho cada vez que no lo tenía cerca, la sensación de que algo faltaba mientras estaba lejos de la reserva, era tan obvio. Lo amaba quizás desde cuándo, y por imbécil desperdicié demasiado tiempo a su lado, podría ser que nunca estemos juntos, pero demonios, estar en la ignorancia de mis propios sentimientos es una putada.

Y entre las emociones malas estaba la ira que me embargó ese día cuando me dejó fuera de la batalla, totalmente desesperada por no poder cuidarlo, pelear a su lado… no, el imbécil me dejó de lado, volviéndome loca pensando en él y en los demás… o la rabia incontrolable esa misma mañana, cuando con un beso mandó mi mente a volar y luego me dejó sola. ¿O que tal la rabia de hace unos minutos?, cuando se alejó de mí como si tuviese la maldita peste, o quemara, o alguna mierda así… no espera… las cosas se ponen mejores al recordar donde me encuentro.

¡Ding, ding! Ganaron las emociones malas.

\- Tu – susurré – tu… maldito imbécil, me dejaste afuera de la batalla pedazo de animal – mi voz fue aumentando de volumen, Jacob se alejó un poco mirándome con asombro – ¿tienes alguna maldita idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para quebrar tu jodido tono de alfa? – Le pegué en el pecho mientras hablaba – no sabes lo que pasé solo porque a ti se te ocurrió hacer el papel de macho sobreprotector ¡idiota!

\- Tengo una buena explicación para….

\- No quieres saber donde pienso que te puedes meter tus explicaciones – gruñí, intenté respirar hondo, no debería enojarme por algo que pasó hace semanas… pero no podía evitarlo, él no tiene idea de cómo me dejó allí, sola, pensando que lo peor podía pasar y no podría ayudarlo… abrazarlo si moría… matar al maldito que le hubiese hecho daño… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no rompo la ley alfa? Estaba a punto de ser atacado por dos vampiros, si yo no llegaba… él… - no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a dejarme de lado… ¡de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de ahorcarte!

\- Leah cálmate.

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – grité sintiéndome completamente enojada con él por alejarse de esa forma, bien, si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, estaba ocultando la tristeza que me dio ese hecho con la rabia, pero es algo que suelo hacer - déjame en la cama – escupí, estaba furiosa y confundida. Tenía demasiado en mi cabeza y en mi pecho, aun no sabía porque estaba en la casa de los Cullen, todo lo que mi mente hacía era enviarme imágenes de Jacob engatusándome, alejándose de mí, usando su tono alfa, internándose en el bosque camino a una batalla en la cual yo no podría cuidarlo... imbécil – déjame en la cama Black antes de que use mis manos para partir tu cabeza vacía.

No lo miré cuando su cuerpo se movió para dejarme sobre la cama. A todo lo que estaba sintiendo se le sumó la vergüenza… reprimí el temor que amenazó con abrumarme. Aún no era la hora para que eso me fastidiara.

\- Leah, escúchame, tengo buenas razones para…

\- Me importan una mierda tus razones – interrumpí, aleje sus manos de un manotazo cuando finalmente estuve en la cama - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? – Lo miré directamente a los ojos, conexión que duró solo un segundo, porque inmediatamente desvió la mirada – mírame Jacob – exigí con voz dura, así lo hizo, respire hondamente para calmarme. No estaba funcionando, así que intenté salir del tema de la batalla, podríamos volver a eso después - ¿Qué hacías cuando desperté?

\- ¿Qué? ¿ah? – me quedé mirándolo. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos negros. Cerca, muy cerca. Creí que era mi imaginación, la que estuvo muy activa durante mucho tiempo haciéndome viajar por un mundo sin color con supuestos antepasados, tratos con Dios y elecciones, sueños raros. Entonces, de un segundo a otro él me tenía entre sus brazos agarrándome fuerte, no pude evitar rodear su cintura con mis brazos, pero cuando quise abrazarlo con la misma fuerza… él se aleja como si fuera leprosa… ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Es que no quería estar así de cerca? ¿Fue acaso porque entró Sam con Emily? Esa no sería una opción mejor. Sería peor, ¿es que acaso le daba vergüenza?

\- ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, me da lo mismo – dije con la rabia a flor de piel – mejor dime que hago en la casa de los chupasangre, y dame una buena razón si no quieres que arme un escándalo épico.

Jacob se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la pared de vidrio que daba una espectacular vista del bosque, el sol se estaba poniendo entre los árboles para darle el paso a la noche. La figura de su cuerpo se enmarca por los escasos rayos de sol. Su espalda me dio el refugio necesario para relajarme, y volver a sentir ese calor expandiéndose por mi pecho. Mierda, no lo recordaba tan hermoso, si, estaba enojada por todo… pero en el fondo, el saber que lo primero que vi fue a Jacob, el hecho de que él estuviese a mi lado en el momento preciso… es sencillamente impagable.

Soy una jodida bipolar… y debo reconocer que aunque a veces lo odie… amo al imbécil.

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

\- Sé que querrás matarme.

\- Quiero – dijo Leah interrumpiendo – no hables como si fuera condicional, es presente.

\- Mira, si me… - tuve la mala idea de girarme, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir hablando cuando lo primero que veo al darme la vuelta es a Leah , con su cabello suelto y largo cayendo sobre sus hombros, bañada por la poca luz de sol que entra…

" _Te dejarás de juntar con Edward"_ me dijo la conciencia al darme cuenta como estaba hablando. Me aclaré la garganta dispuesto a seguir.

\- No me interrumpas o no podré decirte nada.

\- No me digas lo que puedo hacer.

\- Mierda mujer, cierra la boca – gruñí, había olvidado lo fácil que Leah lograba sacarme de quicio – solo… déjame hablar – se cruzó de brazos y yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas no poner mis ojos sobre sus pechos, los que se destacan debido a su gesto.

Me aclaré la garganta nuevamente.

\- La pelea fue hace dos semanas…

\- ¿Ah?

\- … Hoy se cumplen 14 días desde que ganamos la batalla contra los italianos… tú… fuiste mordida por dos vampiros – Leah arrugó el ceño, llevó su mano a su cuello tocando, sin la necesidad de buscar, las cicatrices en su cuello, dos medias lunas de un tono más claro que el canela de su piel adornaban la zona donde pasa la yugular. Cada vez que veía esas cicatrices me llenaba de una rabia enorme, saber que la mujer que amo estuvo entre la vida y la muerta mientras yo salí ileso de esa batalla… me carcome por dentro… finalmente el odio que me gane por parte de Leah gracias a usar mi voz de alfa no valió de nada, ella igualmente encontró la manera de desobedecerme e ir a la batalla, tengo que recordar preguntarle cómo diablos lo hizo. Si solo me hubiese hecho caso por una vez en su vida, no habríamos estado en esa situación, con ella en el limbo y yo al borde de la locura.

\- No te quedes callado Jacob - ¿Qué habría pasado si no despertaba? O peor aún ¿Qué habría hecho yo si ella finalmente moría? No quiero ni pensarlo – Jacob…

\- Estuviste muerta por unos minutos y cuando volviste a la vida quedaste en coma –solté de repente, tenía que desahogarme un poco - … tu no despertabas Leah y… – note como la sensación de haberla perdido en el bosque cayó nuevamente en mi pecho torturándome y amenazando con llorar como un niño nuevamente, apreté el tabique de mi nariz para poder volver a centrarme y hablar - esas primeras horas simplemente te ibas y volvías a la vida, casi te pier… casi te perdemos muchas veces, hasta que finalmente te estabilizaste… ya no sabíamos qué hacer, no teníamos nada más que hacer, solo esperar porque volvieras definitivamente, si es que volvías – comencé a pasearme un lado de la cama sintiendo nuevamente la desesperación de los primeros días, cuando estaba hora tras hora a un lado de la cama, tomando su mano, esperando sin saber hasta cuando el que ella despertara… - solo quería lo mejor para ti, y Carlisle es el único doctor que puede tratarte, eso lo sabes – recalqué apuntándole, su expresión no cambió – pudimos llevarte a la reserva, pero yo dije que no, si quieres culpar a alguien tendrás que culparme a mí.

\- No pensaba culpar a nadie más – dijo con seriedad.

\- Pero la verdad es que no siento ninguna culpa – continué - era lo correcto, hice lo correcto. Eso hizo que volvieras – " _a mí"_ dije en mi cabeza, al ver que ella no decía nada, seguí - Carlisle te ha monitoreado todo el tiempo, se mantuvo estable, te cuidó…

\- Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que estuve 14 días dormida siendo cuidada por una familia de vampiros a los cuales odio? – Asentí dubitativamente, ya no sentía miedo por perderla ahora sentía miedo por mi vida, Dios, me odiará por siempre, ahora solo tendré que luchar con más cuotas de odio hacia mí, pero no me importa, volvió eso es lo más importante – por amor al cielo, dime que él no me cambió de ropa…

\- No – interrumpí, noté como mi voz salió ronca y amenazante – ningún hombre te toco – nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente.

\- Genial, ahora resulta que le debo al Drácula mayor – Leah soltó un suspiro cansado – esto es ridículo, Seth no debió permitirte dejarme aquí, ese niño me va a escuchar cuando lo vea – me tensé inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Mierda, como demonios le digo que no está… - ¿Dónde se supone que está metido? Debería estar aquí saltando como loco porque su hermana mayor volvió del limbo – me quedé callado tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero la verdad es que no las tenía, no había forma de estar preparado para decirle que, el hombre que ella más quiere, estaba desaparecido. Simplemente no era el momento – Jacob ¿Dónde está Seth?

El toque de golpes en la puerta me hizo casi saltar de alegría. Salvado por la jodida campana, otra vez.

\- Pase – dije con demasiado entusiasmo, el rubio cabello de Carlisle se asomó con cierta timidez.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Sí/No – dijimos con Leah al mismo tiempo, el doctor sonrió y pasó de todos modos.

\- Le haré caso a Jacob – replicó él caminando hacia la cama con una amable sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes Leah?

\- ¿Tengo que ser sincera o prefiere que le mienta? – sonreí. Respuestas irónicas, Dios, las extrañaba.

\- Dime la verdad sobre cómo estás físicamente, miénteme en lo demás.

\- Estoy tan feliz de estar en una casa llena de chupasangres – dijo Leah con una sonrisa – y mis piernas no se mueven, eso es lo más excitante de todo – borró su sonrisa con rapidez volviendo al ceño fruncido. Carlisle sonrió. Yo sofoque mi risa.

\- Lo de tus piernas era algo que esperábamos – comenzó a decir él – además del hecho de que llevas días sin utilizarlas, según las radiografías tuviste una lesión en tu médula espinal, las vértebras presionaron las fibras medulares y se dañaron – yo lo escuchaba y entendía… nada. Mierda, ahora que recuerdo, Billy me hará volver al instituto, si no terminó la secundaria es capaz de castrarme. Solo me falta un curso, pero me siento demasiado viejo para volver.

\- ¿Es reversible? Es todo lo que me interesa.

\- Ya está revertida.

\- Entonces ¿por qué mierda no puedo usar mis jodidas piernas?

\- Porque tus músculos no saben cómo, necesitarás kinesioterapia motora.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin saber a qué se refería con eso.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Si tu capacidad de aprender es tan rápida como tu regeneración, no menos de tres semanas – vi como intercambiaban la charla ignorándome completamente.

\- ¿Tres semanas? ¿Estás loco? – Leah negó con la cabeza, y yo seguía sin entender de qué demonios estaban hablando – no puedo estar 3 semanas sin ser capaz de moverme, me volveré loca.

\- No estarás sin moverte, podrás usar una silla de…

\- Si sigues esa frase dejaré de mentirte vampiro – le interrumpió ella, sus manos afirmaron su cabeza y negó entre ellas – esto no puede estar pasando, 3 malditas semanas de terapia para aprender cómo mierda caminar otra vez… vampiro hijo de puta, cabrón, malnacido… - mientras Leah lanzaba una serie de palabras que harían sonrojar a un camionero, Carlisle me miró y con sus labios moduló " _¿habla de mí?"_ negué con mi cabeza " _de quien la mordió"_ devolví.

\- Leah, no tienes opción, necesitas _kinesioloquesea_ para volver a caminar - dije

\- Quiero a Taylor – tres cosas pasaron cuando esa frase salió de su boca. Uno: todo mi instinto asesino, celoso, psicópata, sobre protector, animal, cavernícola y despiadado salió a flote de modo peligroso. Dos: quise morir… y de paso matar a alguien. Adivinen a quien… Tres: ¿que mierda quería decir con QUIERO a Tay…? ni siquiera puedo pensar su nombre…

\- ¿Taylor? ¿Tu amigo de San Diego? – preguntó Carlisle ante mi incapacidad de hablar, Leah asintió. Escuché como un ruido sordo inundaba el lugar, era un sonido bajo como… - ¿Qué te pasa Jacob? – Carlisle y Leah me miraban extrañados. Entonces me fije que el sonido era yo. Estaba gruñendo.

\- Ignoralo – pidió ella, la miré sin creerlo, pero ni siquiera me miró – él es kinesiólogo, podría ayudarme.

\- Yo también lo soy – dijo Carlisle.

\- Eres médico, no es lo mismo.

\- Soy médico y kinesiólogo entre otras profesiones.

\- ¡Qué emoción! – Exclamó ella – no puedo creer mi suerte, pillarme con el único vampiro vegetariano doctor kinesiólogo y quizás que mierda más – todo humor se fue de su voz – no me importa si eres Dios, tu no me vas a tocar – Carlisle se mantuvo serio afirmando la mirada de Leah. Yo finalmente encontré mi voz.

\- ¿Y si te puede tocar el idiota?

\- Nunca dije que tú me podías tocar – gruñí.

\- Sabes de quien te estoy hablando – Leah se giró hacia mí con una ceja levantada.

\- No, el único idiota que conozco eres tú, con Embry pisándote lo talones – dijo terminando con una sonrisa. Si no fuera porque estoy enojado, amaría esa sonrisa.

\- Taylor no te va a tocar.

\- No es decisión tuya Jacob.

\- Soy tu maldito alfa y el ¡no te va a tocar! – Grité perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba - ¡No se va a asomar a esta reservar o al pueblo o al estado! – silencio. Ok… es posible que eso se escuchara demasiado celoso.

\- ¿Disculpa? – La voz de Leah se volvió baja y amenazante – mira estúpido, la última vez que me saliste con la mierda de "soy tu alfa" – dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos – tu terminaste en una batalla y yo… - se detuvo – puedes meterte el mandato de alfa por el trasero, mi cuerpo, mis decisiones. Creo que eso ya se lo había dejado bien claro al consejo y a todos los estúpidos lobos que andan por ahí.

" _Es mi cuerpo también"_ quise gritarle. Obviamente no lo hice. Respire hondo en un intento de calmarme, con Leah no iba a ganar nada discutiendo e intentando imponerme, ella disfruta cuando puede llevarme la contraria. Tenía que encontrar algún argumento que no le permitiera decir que no.

Piensa Jacob piensa… piensa… bingo.

\- Bien, ¿quieres llamar a Taylor? Haz lo que quieras, suerte con su llegada entonces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Leah cuando yo me estaba volteando con destino a la puerta. Sonreí antes de girarme.

\- Es entrada el fin de semana, tienes que hablar con él, hacer que deje de hacer lo que sea que ese idiota haga, luego comprar un pasaje, y, a menos que tengas dinero de sobra, tendrás que esperar a que baje la temporada.

\- Yo… - miré a Carlisle para detenerlo, si de su boca salía la frase "yo puedo comprar el pasaje" juro por los espíritus que lo descuartizaba aquí mismo. El vampiro se aclaró la garganta – yo, hum, creo que tiene razón – sonreí.

\- Ah y se me olvidaba un pequeño, solo pequeño problema – continué - ¿qué le dirás para explicarle por qué rayos estás en cama, sin poder moverte, con una lesión en la columna? Y aunque encuentres una explicación lo suficientemente buena ¿qué le dirás cuándo milagrosamente te recuperes rápidamente de una lesión como esta?... pero, como dijiste, es tu asunto Leah, disfruta la cama por las semanas que quedan – me giré y comencé a caminar con lentitud hacia la puerta. Haciendo una salida triunfal y digna. En mi mente yo bailaba la macarena de la victoria.

Mi mano tocó la manilla de la puerta y la giré. En el silencio de la habitación el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó como un trueno.

\- Maldita seas imbécil adolescente – sonreí.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora? – pregunté con suma inocencia.

\- Cierra la maldita boca – tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, se notaba enojada – doctor Drácula no me va a tocar – Carlisle la miró con una sonrisa. Yo admiro a ese vampiro, pasar por todos los sobrenombres, malas palabras, burlas y demás que Leah le hace, y aun así la mira con una sonrisa.

\- Puedo enseñarle a alguien más para que te ayude.

\- Seth – respondió Leah de forma inmediata. Mi estómago cayó a mis tobillos. Había olvidado ese pequeño tema… otra vez – enséñale a mi hermano, él me ayudará – Carlisle me miró sin saber qué hacer. Suspiré, no había manera en esta tierra que me salvara de esta conversación - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Leah, no creo que…

\- Déjanos solos Carlisle – lo interrumpí – por favor – asistió y sin mirar nuevamente a Leah abandonó la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Seth? – preguntó mirándome fijamente. Bajé mi mirada sin saber bien qué es lo que iba a decir, ni la forma en la que empezaría el tema – Jacob… ¿está bien? , mi hermano, dime que está bien… Jacob por favor…

\- Tranquila – dije cuando su voz comenzó a tener un tono histérico, me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado, arriesgando mis partes viriles… por décima vez en menos de quince minutos – mira, durante la batalla todos nos dispersamos, Seth estaba junto a Irina peleando contra los Volturi y…

\- ¿Está vivo? – me quedé en silencio, vi como el color se drenaba del rostro de Leah – Oh por Dios… dios no… no…

\- No estamos seguro de su estado – aclaré antes de que comenzara con un ataque psicótico. Me miró sin entender – mataron a Irina en la batalla y Seth se volvió loco, mató a todo el vampiro que se cruzaba en su camino y después… él desapareció.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?

\- Nadie sabe dónde está, hace dos semanas que no tenemos noticias de él… Leah, él está vivo, ¿en qué estado? no lo sabemos – Dios quiera que el chico no se haya vuelto loco.

\- ¿No se ha transformado?

\- Si – dije con inseguridad.

\- ¿Entonces qué mierda esperan para leer su mente? Por un demonio Jacob, usa por una vez tu estúpida voz de alfa de buena forma y ordenarle que vuelva.

\- No puedo Leah – dije sin mirarla. Se quedó en silencio. No sabía porque, pero se quedó en silencio, y debo reconocer que eso me asustaba más que el hecho de que me gritara.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Tienes menos de un minuto para darme una explicación razonable del porqué no has usado tu poder con mi hermano. De lo contrario tendrás mi odio eterno – la miré con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad – si estás dejando a mi hermano solo en un lugar perdido del mundo simplemente porque no quieres ser como Sam mandando a todo el mundo, yo juro por mi padre que te odiaré el resto de mi vida Jacob Black.

Que Leah te diga que te odia, no es novedad. Que lo diga con seriedad en sus ojos, me hizo temer, porque, siendo sincero, mis razones, si bien estaban justificadas y tenian razón, no eran muy buenas.

Puse mi mente a funcionar y rogué que, a sus oídos, la explicación fuese suficiente como para no odiarme.

* * *

 **(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸** _ **:**_ _**cuales creen que son los argumentos de Jake? estará Seth bien? jajjaja ni nosotras sabemos eso! quizas en que anda ese lobo… como sea, espero les haya gustado, leah esta despierta y no mueve las piernas, tada! jajjaaj nos vemos en el proximo capi!**_

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•** **† Agnes †.¸.•: _oh! porque Seth porq! aun no sabemos nada de el! estoy a la espera de que de señales de vida... habra que esperar nada mas , que les parecio? valio la pena la espera? =D en este capitulo nadie sabe nada de nada! muchas nuevas interrogantes =D jejeje nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_***ACLARAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER AL IGUAL QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, EL CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE NUESTRA LOCURA COMPARTIDA =D xD**_

* * *

 ** _°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°_ CHAPTER 5: tratos, tratos, tratos… ****_°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°_**

 **Leah POV**

Crucé mis brazos en un intento de no golpear algo. Jacob se encontraba de pie frente a mi sin decir una palabra. Su silencio me estaba volviendo loca. De haber podido moverme ya habría acortado la distancia y lo habría be… no… mierda, ¿en que estaba pensando? ah si, mi hermano desaparecido y el imbécil de Jacob que no ha hecho nada en estas dos semanas para traerlo de vuelta.

\- Te quedan 30 segundo Jacob – dije con seriedad. Él suspiró derrotado. Apreté más los brazos a mi alrededor. Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que dirá.

\- Mira, escuchame completamente antes de que intentes lanzar una maldición que arruinará mi vida por completo ¿bien? – lo miré con incredulidad, asentí – bien... a ver… ¿Cómo demonios te digo esto?...

\- 20 segundos Black – murmuré por lo bajo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

\- Desde que Seth se fue, cada uno de nosotros se transforma cada día para intentar encontrarlo, sentirlo en nuestras mentes, pero… es como si la comunicación no pudiese realizarse… como si su cabeza tuviera interferencia – me miró como si la última frase lo explicara todo. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección, la frase "inténtalo de nuevo" escrita en mi cara – mierda, no puedo comunicarme con él, no importa cuanto lo trate porque mis palabras no llegan a su cabeza, algo me corta, me bloquea la comunicación.

\- ¿Hablaste con los ancianos sobre eso? – pregunté, mi mente intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que ocurría con Seth, ¿será posible que su huida lo haya sacado de la manada?

\- No ha habido una reunión formal del consejo, pero varias historias han comenzado a circular desde que Seth perdió su imprimación – rodé mis ojos. Genial, mas historias, como si las que existieran no hubiesen jodido mi vida lo suficiente. Miré a Jacob y lo encontré mirándome. De la nada mi pulso se aceleró. ¿Por qué me mira asi? Quise cortar el silencio pero no pude, corté la comunicación visual mirando hacia mi regazo, pero cuando volví la mirada…. Jacob seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí. Sentí como el calor comenzó a subir mi rostro, ahogué una exclamación… Mierda santa… ¿me estoy sonrojando?

\- Habla de una vez – dije con brusquedad, Jacob se aclaró la garganta, yo desvié mi mirada. Otra vez.

\- Dicen que un lobo sin su imprimación pierde su conexión con la tierra, de pronto, nada te sostiene y tu norte desaparece… - sus ojos se fijaron en mí nuevamente, pude sentirlo quemándome, intenté no levantar mi vista… fallé. Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo cuando me encontré con su mirada, cada palabra que Jacob decía tomaron un significado paralelo, fue… como si describiera la forma en que me sentí cuando él me dejó ese día en el bosque sin saber si sería la última vez que lo veía – te sientes vacío, y solo, sin importar cuánta gente esté a tu alrededor, la sensación de que algo en ti falta es tan fuerte que puedes incluso perder la cabeza… pierdes la cabeza por ella – tragué seco. Algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento, no podía despegar mi mirada de la suya, como si me tragara completo, mi mente me rogó " _sal del trance Clearwater"._ Pero… no podía… Dios, esa mirada profunda, la he visto antes, cuando estábamos en el bosque, antes de la batalla… segundos antes de que Jacob se acercara y me besara… y todo mi raciocinio se fuera a la mierda… antes de que perdiera mi cabeza por él.

" _sal del trance Clearwater"_ Sacudí mi cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo aplico eso a mi hermano?

\- Ah… Em… si, Seth…. Si, no tiene conexión con el resto de nosotros – dijo Jacob con la voz más ronca de lo común – dejamos de sentirlo, no sabemos si es porque el nos bloquea, porque dejó la manada, o porque sale de fase… sinceramente no sabemos nada en concreto de él, así como él no sabe nada sobre lo que ocurrió aquí durante la batalla.

\- Es decir que no sabe de mi.

\- Ni de Brody, o Collin – la sorpresa me hizo retroceder, ahogué el grito en mi garganta – ellos murieron en la batalla.

\- Mierda – susurré. Seth querrá volver a perderse después de saber eso, los tres eran buenos amigos… Seth se sentía casi como el hermano mayor de ellos. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, como si intentaremos asimilar el hecho de que habían muertes pesando sobre nuestros hombros.

Tantas cosas se había perdido en el tiempo en que estuve dormida, con la mente en algún sitio que desconocía… tanto se perdió también durante la batalla… y nuevamente no había estado allí. Ya sea porque Jacob me sacó, o por que me encontraba sumergida en la misión de salvarle el trasero. Como fuera. No estuve allí para ayudar, para salvar a los cachorros, para apoyar a mi hermano.

Sue… mierda… sue debe estar de muerte, su hijo perdido y su hija en coma. ¿y el matrimonio? ¿Qué va a pasar con el matrimonio entre ella y Charlie? Conociéndola como lo hago, va a suspenderlo. Debería sentirme bien por eso ¿no? después de todo, lo que menos quiero es ser familiar de la ex humana patosa… entonces ¿Por qué no me siento asi? Al contrario, me siento…. Desolada.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – negué con la cabeza.

\- No importa – respondí, pareció que Jacob iba a decir algo, pero a último minuto cambió de idea. Justo cuando iba a romper el silencio un golpe sonó sobre la puerta, no tuvimos tiempo de responder cuando la cabeza de Sue asomó por la entrada – mamá…

Sue soltó un suspiro de alivio y entró a la habitación con rapidez, lo próximo que supe fue que estaba siendo rodeada con sus brazos. y apretada con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sue me había tratado de esta forma? Cómo si el tenerme de vuelta hubiese significado volver a respirar con tranquilidad… no supe bien cómo reaccionar, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, pero no estaba segura de que mas hacer. No estoy acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto, mucho menos de mi progenitora, la cual, no se caracteriza por ser alguien demostrativa. Jacob se alejó y se detuvo frente al ventanal, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho. El sol estaba casi oculto, por lo que pocos rayos de luz lo rodeaban. Podía ver su perfil claramente, estaba tenso, como si tuviese que resolver un ejercicio de matematicas complejo y el recién hubiese aprendido a sumar.

\- Pensé que nunca más te vería despierta – la voz de Sue me obligó a enfocarme.

\- Hierba mala nunca muere – dije. Ella no sonrió – Oye, calma, estoy de vuelta y todo eso.

\- Hablé con Carlisle – ah demonios, entonces ya sabía sobre mi inutilidad inferior – deja que te trate – dijo antes de separarse de mí, sus manos sobre mis brazos apretando ligeramente.

\- No

\- No seas soberbia Leah…

\- No soy… bien, sí, soy soberbia y me importa una mierda, no me va a tocar, es mi última palabra.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte en esta cama para siempre?

\- Prefiero morir – declaré con seriedad. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Jacob apretaba su mandíbula y se ponía rígido.

\- ¿No crees que ya hay demasiadas muertes pesando sobre nosotros? – me quedé callada. Bien, no tenía argumentos contra eso. Sue suspiró derrotada – mira, dejemos que pase el día de hoy, mañana podremos ver que haremos ¿bien? – asentí, después de todo, me vendría bien un par de horas de paz antes de volver a pelear con todos – me alegro tanto de tenerte otra vez aquí – susurró mi madre con emoción. Tragué para bajar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Asentí, nuevamente. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Pasaron unos segundo de completa calma en la habitación. Y sinceramente estaba comenzando a desesperarme el silencio atronador que nos rodeaba, jodido infierno, necesitaba que las cosas volvieran un poco a la normalidad o iba a comenzar a volverme loca. En verdad.

\- Alguien… - mi frase se cortó cuando la puerta estalló abriéndose de par en par. Alguien estaba entre las jambas de la puerta, alcancé a ver su cabello castaño cuando eso de pequeña estatura desapareció… y reapareció un segundo después. Aferrada a mi cuello.

\- ¡Tía Leah! – Gritó Renesme con su voz de campana - ¡qué bueno que despertaste!

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

Quise arrancar.

En verdad quise arrancar, sobre todo porque podía sentir los rayos láser intentando cavar un hoyo en mi cráneo. Rayos láser proveniente de los ojos de Leah.

Mierda… rogué en silencio porque no apartara de un golpe a Nessie, esa niña solo había estado cuidando de ella todo el tiempo, no sabía que, en verdad, Leah la detestaba desde antes de su nacimiento. Bella entró un par de segundo después que Renesme, y por más que intentó apartarla de "su tía Leah" no hubo caso. Ahora, cerca de dos eternos y tensos minutos, finalmente la niña había sacado su rostro del cuello de Leah. Mi corazón se agitó por la ternura en la sonrisa de la pequeña.

\- Pensé que no ibas a despertar tía, fueron muchos días durmiendo – Leah la quedó mirando. Pude notar el esfuerzo que ponía por no fruncir el ceño. Forzó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos vagaron de mi a Bella y luego a Edward, quien entraba por la puerta.

\- Hija, deja que tu… tía… - dijo dudando al usar la palabra – descanse.

\- Pero si lleva días descansando – rezongó Nessie. Leah la miró enarcando una ceja. " _por favor que no le diga nada, por favor que no le diga nada, por…"_

\- Mira… Nessie – dijo Leah con una sonrisa forzada y la voz baja – ve con tu papá así podemos hablar un poco nosotros, ¿bien?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo estar mientras hablan? – sonreí. Inmediatamente dejé de hacerlo.

\- Hablaremos cosas que una niña no puede escuchar – gruñí, eso solo lo hacía peor, la curiosidad de Nessie era peor que la de Bella cuando humana.

\- Yo también quiero escuchar – Bella iba a acercarse a Nessie, pero Edward tomó su brazo y negó con la cabeza. Miré extrañado, ¿acaso quiere que Leah explote sin paciencia frente a su hija?

\- Bien – respondió Leah entrecerrando los ojos, su sonrisa se hizo menos forzada que antes, incluso pude verla divertida, pero de una forma oscura y sarcástica – escúchame bien Renesme Cullen, no quería decir esto frente a todos, pero ya que insistes – tragué en seco, ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? – Emmett le quitó a Alice tus regalos – abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, Bella jadeó y Edward sonrió. Nessie la miró con sorpresa y pánico – acabo de enterarme que la enana de tu tía te compro cosas, el idiota de tu tío se los quitó y el sobreprotector de tu padre no quiere decirte – la niña se giró en redondo para ver a Edward, quien, a juzgar por su expresión, no se esperaba lo último. Él llevó sus ojos a Leah y pude notar que tenían una pequeña charla mental. Finalmente edward pareció ceder.

\- Si hija, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu tío – Nessie desapareció medio segundo después.

\- Eso fue… inteligente – dijo Bella sin salir del agarre de su esposo.

\- Eso se llama crecer cuidando niños – respondió Leah con su seriedad y antipatía acostumbrada – ahora, antes de que explote por ira reprimida, quiero saber porque demonios me llamó tía.

Silencio.

Edward y Bella giraron su cabeza y me quedaron mirando, pasándome toda la responsabilidad. Hice una mueca. " _traidores",_ pensé. Me sentía cansado, Leah iba a querer golpearme cuando supiese todo, pero… a la mierda, ella quería golpearme por cualquier cualquier cosa por mas mínima que fuese.

\- Nessie ayudó a cuidarte mientras estabas en coma – dije con voz cansina, necesitaba dormir con urgencia, pero tener ese descanso pleno, no aquel dormitar que realicé durante semanas a su lado - esa niña te tomó tanto cariño que un día comenzó a llamarte tía, no hubo manera en que alguien la pudiese parar.

\- Y cuando pensaste que las cosas no podían ir peor… aparece una niña híbrido diciéndote tía – murmuró Leah con fastidio. Explote.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa con la niña? – Pregunté con un gruñido, Leah me miró sorprendida – ¡ella no te ha hecho nada!, al menos nada más que vivir por un demonio, Nessie no tiene la culpa de que te moleste todo lo que sea diferente a ti.

\- ¿Cómo puedes…?

\- Puede que los Cullen no te digan nada porque conocen tu carácter…

\- ¿Y tu no? – me preguntó ella interrumpiendo.

\- Si, pero no lo aguanto – declaré – Nessie es una niña y no voy a dejar que la trates mal ¿te queda claro?

\- ¿Vas a usar tu voz de alfa? – Leah cruzó sus brazos y me miró altaneramente. Por nada me di cuenta que Bella y su marido ya no estaban en la habitación.

\- No me tientes Clearwater, que no voy a dudar en usarlo en este tema - ella lanzó un bufido. Más me enardecí.

\- Como si fuese a funcionar – dijo sardónicamente. Respire hondo, rogando porque mi paciencia fuese suficiente como para salir de allí sin tirarle algo.

\- Eres imposible Leah… no aceptas la ayuda de nadie, no quieres a nadie más que a ti misma, no eres capaz de agradecer cuando los demás te quieren y te cuidan… vas a terminar sola con tu orgullo y petulancia - apreté mi mandíbula mientras ella me observaba en silencio – escucho solo un comentario más contra Nessie, y no dudaré en darte una orden, así probaremos si continuas en mi manada

Y diciendo eso salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

 **Leah POV**

Es de noche. La habitación está a obscura, ni siquiera hay luz de luna. Nada. Extraño, refleja exactamente la forma en que me siento.

Después de la discusión con Jacob nadie a entrado al lugar en el que estoy, lo que es extraño, no es que sea experta en temas de personas volviendo a la vida después de días como gastadora inútil de oxígeno, pero se supone que toda la gente que te quiere, y la que no, debería estar rodeándome feliz porque ya no soy una bella durmiente.

¿Verdad?

Gruñí. Que demonios, ni que me importara realmente si alguien se aparece por aquí o no. en verdad, estoy mejor sola, sip, mucho mejor, no hay mejor compañía como mi misma, además, la gente no me agrada… nadie me agrada. Solo yo.

" _No quieres a nadie más que a ti misma"._

Gruñí nuevamente. Jacob maldito bastardo hijo de… me detuve, conocí a Sara, buena mujer, no la ofenderé por ofender el imbécil de su hijo. Giré en la cama y… mis piernas no se movieron. Obviamente. Usé mis manos para reacomodar mi zona inferior y me puse de lado. Tomé la almohada y la abracé. ¿Qué demonios se cree ese niño? yo lo amo, por lo que no solo me amo a mi misma, mierda, ¡ni si quiera me amo!, razón por la cual creo que odio a todo el mundo…

" _Vas a terminar sola con tu orgullo y petulancia"_

Bufé, ¿siquiera sabe que significa petulancia? Niño arrogante intentando darme lecciones, como si fuese una chiquilla enojada por nada… como… si fuese alguien que… que… que… aspiré hondo y me di cuenta que la almohada que abrazaba tenía el aroma de Jacob, arrugué el ceño mientras apretaba mis brazos a su alrededor. La imagen de Jacob mientras me decía todo eso se metió en mi corteza frontal, sus ojos enojados, decepcionados mientras me decía que era una mujer imposible destinada a quedar sola. Mi pecho se oprimió por ninguna razón aparente. No es como si fuese la primera vez que discuto con él, no es la primera vez que me dice cosas que me hieren, ¿Por qué ahora se siente tan diferente?

Cuando Jacob me daba su opinión sobre mi persona, yo no pude responder, no tuve palabras para rebatir todo lo que salía de su boca, porque… demonios, no podía. La imagen que he reflejado durante años ha sido como él dijo, no acepto a la gente que me rodean, incluso si se que me quiere, aparento no querer a nadie, con excepción quizás de mi hermano, nunca doy las gracias, soy orgullosa y petulante… y tal como ahora, me voy a quedar sola.

¿Por qué me duele todo esto?

Solté la almohada y la alejé con rabia. Que ese niño se vaya a la mierda. Él no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, yo quiero a mucha gente, la diferencia es que no soy capaz de mostrarlo porque en mi vida siempre tengo problemas para ser feliz, siempre he terminado traicionada por la gente que quiero, así sea de forma inconsciente o no. Sam y Emily son un ejemplo claro, Sue y su frialdad hacia mi, culpandome por la muerte de Harry, los ancianos quitándome el derecho a elegir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida… tomé nuevamente la almohada y la abracé. El aroma de Jacob me calmaba un poco. Recordé cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue él. Cuando me abrazó se notaba tan feliz por verme consciente, como si hubiese esperado ese momento por días… no puedo creer que haya estado días en coma, fui mordida por dos vampiros, yo debería estar muerta. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? No tiene sentido. Bufé, si la idea era seguir con mi vida amargada, mejor me hubiese muerto.

\- No deberías pensar así – me levanté sobre mis codos asustada. Edward estaba cerca de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Gruñí amenazadoramente – no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

\- Yo juzgo eso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estaba bien hasta hace medio minuto atrás.

\- Extraño, estoy seguro que recién pensabas que era mejor si no vivías – bufé.

\- Cuidado con mi mente, escucharás cosas que no van a gustarte – el vampiro me sonrió acercándose un poco más.

\- Después de escuchar la mente de Emmett por décadas, nada puede ser peor – muy a mi pesar sonreí. Agité mi cabeza intentando borrar el humor de mi rostro – cuando estuviste en coma, mucha gente se preocupa por ti – bufé.

\- Si, claro, por eso mismo he estado llena de visitas.

\- Eso… tiene una explicación – respondió Edward haciendo una mueca, achiqué mis ojos en su dirección exigiendo una respuesta, el solo sonrió de lado - no está en mi decirte el porque.

-Si no vas a ser útil mejor de largas - bufé volviendo a poner mi cabeza sobre la cama. Note que aun tenia entre mis brazos la almohada con el aroma de Jacob, una ola de vergüenza cruzó mi cuerpo y estuve tentada a lanzarla lejos, pero me detuve a tiempo, eso solo me dejaría mas en evidencia.

\- Quería saber como estas.

\- Magníficamente, volver de la muerte es de lo más encantador - dije con ironía, vi al vampiro sonreír por mi respuesta.

\- Oye, al menos aun tienes un corazón latiendo, yo volví de la muerte sin pulso - reprimir la carcajada que quiso salir de mi garganta, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Agite mi cabeza volviendo a la seriedad .

-¿Sabes? resucitar cansa bastante, sería agradable si usaras tu velocidad para sacar tu trasero de mi vista, no…

-Mi hija quiere verte - interrumpió.

-Es una pésima idea.

-Lo tengo claro, sin embargo no puedo negarle algo.

-Cuando sea adolescente eso te traerá un sin fin de problemas.

-Es probable, pero aún quedan un par de meses para que Renesme llegue a esa edad, lo que sí me preocupa ahora es que le romperé el corazón a mi hija si le digo que su "tía Leah" no quiere verla, haré lo que sea con tal de no llegar a eso - me mantuve en silencio, una interminable lista de comentarios irónicos circularon por mi mente como respuesta a eso, pero algo mas importante llamo mi atención. La frase "haré lo que sea" eclipsó todo lo demás. - ¿cual es tu idea?

\- Si me ayudas a salir de aquí prometo ser la tía de Emmett si así quieres.

-Con Renesme me conformo.

-¿Trato? - pregunté elevando mi mano. En otras circunstancias exigiría las cosa sin tratos de por medio, o se hacía lo que yo quería o todos se podían ir a la mierda. Sin embargo me encuentro en desventaja, y en momentos como este soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salir con la mía. Edward me miró sospechosamente antes de acercarse y estrechar mi mano.

Triunfo.

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

-No, jodidamente no - dije de manera cortante.

-Ya despertó, es posible hacerlo, y lo sabes.

-¿Que clase de médico eres? - le pregunté a Edward.

-Del tipo que respeta las decisiones de sus pacientes.

-Vete a la mierda, sabes bien que Leah no está en condiciones de tomar alguna decisión, cualquier maldita idea que pase por su cabeza está cien por ciento errada… Carlisle di algo - el patriarca de la familia Cullen nos miró un segundo antes de suspirar.

\- Mantenerla aquí sería lo mejor, tenemos un equipo médico en caso de alguna emergencia, una sala donde puede hacerse la rehabilitación, y nadie duerme, por lo que sus constantes vitales podrían ser monitorizadas constantemente y a cualquier hora - sonreí hacia Edward con sorna. Te dije vampiro, yo tengo razón - pero… nada de eso sirve si Leah no se deja tratar… si logramos que acepte la rehabilitación a cambio de ser trasladada a su casa en La Push… quizás sea la mejor idea de todas - gruñí frustrado.

\- Esa mujer los está manipulando como a niños, ¿No se dan cuenta? - Edward elevó sus hombros.

-Da lo mismo, es un juego de ganar ganar.

\- Donde ella gana más que todos aqui - gemi frustrado.

-Deberías solo dejar atrás tu sobre protección y resignarte - esta vez fue Bella quien habló, la mire poco feliz - Jacob, por favor, no es como si no conocieras a Leah, sabes bien que es capaz de arrastrarse sobre sus brazos fuera de aquí, de alguna forma lograría golpear a quien se interpusiera y llegaría a la reserva por sus medios - no tenía argumentos en contra de eso - deberías ser más inteligente chucho y ganar en esto también - iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió con estruendo, Quil y Embry entraron corriendo a toda velocidad directo hacia las escaleras, Embry me miró justo antes de levantar el dedo medio y enseñármelo, entonces desaparecieron en el segundo piso. No me alcance a mover esta vez.

\- Jodidos hijo de puta - gruñí girándome hacia la escalera, pero mi ex-mejor amiga se interpuso - ¿qué demonios bella?

\- Créeme Black, es por tu propio bien - cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho. Edward caminó con tranquilidad hasta quedar a su lado - creo que ha sido suficiente castigo.

\- No lo es, ni siquiera sabes porque…

\- Oh vamos, oídos super sensibles ¿recuerdas? - gruñí - se que mi hija no le agrada mucho, pero confío en que el encanto natural de Renesme hará un milagro con su personalidad huraña - yo no tenía tanta esperanza, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que Leah fue agradable con alguien… ¿cuando estaba con Sam? reprimí el gruñido que quiso salir de mi pecho, imaginarme a Leah con alguien diferente a mi me pone violento.

\- Iré a asegurarme que los idiotas no metan la pata hablando de mas - dije camino a la escalera, estaba llegando a la parte superior cuando escuche la voz de Bella.

\- Y dile que aceptas el plan - gruñí en respuesta, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Si abría la boca saldrían palabras poco amables. Me acerque a la habitación de Leah y escuché las risas. Paré de inmediato. ¿Risas? ¿Con Leah? La puerta se encontraba un poco abierta así que me asomé. Lo primero que vi fue a Leah, lo cual siempre ocurría. Se encontraba sentada en la cama con una almohada sobre su regazo, no sonreía, pero tampoco estaba enojada, su rostro era tranquilo mientras miraba a Embry parado sobre la silla moviendo las manos, Quil paseaba sus ojos entre su amigo y Leah. No sabia que demonios estaba ocurriendo, ni como el par de idiotas habían logrado que Leah se mantuviera tranquila y no con ese semblante de háblame y acabaré contigo. Me quedé un momento viéndolos, ¿porque las cosas no podían ser asi siempre? con una Leah tranquila, Embry siendo idiota igual que siempre, pero no molestando, todos en paz, quizás yo podría juntarme con ellos, acostarme a un lado de Leah y abrazarla mientras nos reímos con nuestros amigos… ¿porque las cosas siempre tienen que ser tan complicadas? Me giré y bajé las escaleras, decidí darles más tiempo juntos. En otro momento, Quil y Embry no se habían sentado a hacer reír a Leah, en otro momento no habían estado en la misma habitación solos sin que alguien golpeara a alguien, quizás todo lo que pasó ayudó a que las cosas entre nosotros fuesen diferentes, ellos más tolerables con el mal genio de Leah, ella más dispuesta a respirar y contar hasta diez antes de amenazar con castrarte.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Dejaré que hablen un poco más - dije llegando al salón y tirándome sobre el sillón, a mi lado Emmett tenía un control de vídeo juego, me pasó el otro y accionó el multijugador - después le digo que nos iremos a La Push, quizás mañana… - Bella sonrió desde su asiento a un lado de Edward.

\- Lo prepararemos todo, tu tranquilo - asentí.

Realmente espero que todo esto sea una buena idea.

* * *

 **(¸.•´ (¸.• † Lirit † °•.¸** _ **:**_ _ **volvimos! Capítulo 5, lamentamos la demora, cosas que pasan. Prometemos perdernos menos. Espero les haya gustado, se vienen cambios y la rehabilitación de Leah. GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!**_

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•** **† Agnes †.¸.•: _perdón la demora fue mi culpa! mucho trabajo =( espero aun nos lean!_**


End file.
